Slayers: Loveless
by Dream-tiger
Summary: In the future, dragons and monsters will have a peace treaty? Or so says these strange people. A great war will happen to destroy it? It hasn't been made yet! Only Lina and the gang can stop it? And what does this have to do with Filia? X/F KINDA & Trad.
1. Prologue

Author note: This story is solely based on slayers, my own thoughts and the loveless poem and interpretation (I show parts of it in some chapters but the story doesn't follow the poem all the time. But somewhere in the verses is a clue to the chapter) I do not bring the poem into the story except twice when I believe the words are much better said inside the story. It not a written poem that was published so no worries.

Disclaimer: I do not own slayers or Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core where the poem originated.

* * *

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar _

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_

* * *

  
_

Pain. She was no foreigner to the feeling. It was like torture every night. She would sweat in the coldness of the night, stretching her limbs trying to reach some way to stop the illness racking her body. She did not know its name. It is disastrous to not know who the enemy is. She only knew its effects and no way to cure it. Holding on to her stomach her parched lips opened with the need to drink once more. She could not understand the amount of water she had begun to consume. Looking down at the floor of discarded water glasses, she knew something must be done. First she would need to soothe her stomach and the only way she knew was some nice herbal tea. She tiredly crawled from underneath her covers, her body drenched in sweat. Her tail limply dragged on the floor as she found no way to cover it up anymore. She was too weak but she had to get to the kitchen. The stairs became her enemy as she stumbled down them in the darkness. Feeling her way to the kitchen, she found a small oil lamp. She lit it and begun her search.

However, while looking through the cupboards she soon realized she was out of ginger. Anguish took over her as she fell to her knees. Why was she to suffer? It had only been a year after the dark star and she needed her strength. Val had already hatched. He was just a wyrmling and she had to care for him. No other person could care for a dragon baby. No other person knew how to keep him warm or even think he was a baby! The dragon was sleeping curled in his bed. If she were to leave she would have to come quickly. Why was she thinking of leaving?

Another sharp pain stabbed her side. How was she to go on? Were the gods punishing her? For what? Finding her raincoat she made her way outside. There had to be a doctor somewhere. Even a doctor who knew nothing about dragons would be of some help. She had to get to him quick. Her rationality knew that no human doctor of the outer world could help her but she was desperate.

Raining, it was always raining when she needed to go somewhere. If this wasn't proof that the gods hated her, she had no idea what was! Wind blew the cold water harshly against her body. Each drop plummeted at her willing her to stop but she could not. With all her strength she trudged on. In this dark night she could not see where she was going. How was she to find the doctor in this night? Why had she acted on impulse? She knew this was a failed journey but she kept going forward. Her eyes frantically searching the darkness for a light or a sign that she could read. Something that would indicate someone was there to help her. Her leg quickly struck something on the ground and she lost her balance.

Her body never hit the floor. It had hit something but it wasn't the dirt of the road. It felt soft like cloth and… She was too scared to move after she realized her body had fallen on top of another. Seeing how his chest was sturdy and flat she could only imagine it being a man. Should she look up at the man or just run off in a hurry? Her face felt a rush of heat as embarrassment took a hold. She had to see who it was. She just had to. Looking up she saw his violet hair cascade down like a smooth waterfall. It was hard to see in this darkness and the rain was not making it any better but there was something familiar about him. She could sense no evil or any good. However, it could be because she had fallen ill that her senses weren't working. Her hands touched his cold, pale arm. He was breathing but why was he so cold? She stopped and thought about the possibilities. Then it hit her. Despite not sensing a thing, she knew exactly who she had landed on.

"What are you doing here, you filth?" She almost screamed at the man. Her screamed echoed into the night and made the man wince in pain from how loud it was. He opened one amethyst eye and looked at her. His hand reached out weakly and grabbed her shoulders. There was blood. But monsters shouldn't have blood on them unless it was not of theirs. Her voice caught in her throat. She wanted to ask him so many questions but she could never voice them that night. He looked at her with a weak smile. There was nothing malevolent about it at all. It was almost…Warm. She was confused and begun to doubt if this was the right time to be doing this. She was in pain and so very weak but then again, so was he. It couldn't be that he had something in store for her, could it? Before she could dwell on it anymore he began to speak. The voice that left his mouth was nothing like the annoying taunting voice she had grown to hate. It was pure and deep like a song.

"Ma…Mother." With that he collapsed in her arms. His head nuzzled in her breast. At any other moment, Filia would have sent him flying by her own mace. She couldn't now. Not because of her weakness. No, she felt something was not right here. The man in her arms felt weak and by placing her hands on his side to remove him from her bosom, she felt a wound. He couldn't be the monster she had thought he was! She looked at her now blood stained hands. The rain tried tirelessly to clean them but she could see the blood slowly running off her hands. It was clear what this was. He needed help, regardless if she was in pain. He needed it now.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins. For these moments she felt no pain and thought only one thought "I have to save him". She placed him on her back and raced him towards her house. The healing he needed, no doctor in the outer world could treat this. They did not know how to use healing magic. The rain was furious at her and she still couldn't see a thing. She only hoped by turning around completely and going the opposite way she came would bring her back to her door. So, she carried him as quickly as she could back to her home. Kicking the door open, the pain surged through her body once more. She groaned and fell to her knees.

Drip. Drip. Opening her eyes she listened to the dripping of the rain that had collected on them drip to the floor. She could not continue. She had tried. Drip. She felt the warm rain drop on her hand. She stopped. Warm? Looking down she realized the drops were not just water. The reason why she got him this far had surfaced. She could not give up now. Not for anything in the world. Lifting herself up, she painfully trudged on. The stairs once again knew of her arrival and made sure she would be in agony after every step. She could not let them win and slowly brought him towards her room. She dropped him on her bed not so gracefully but he never stirred. After taking a few deep breaths, she figured what to do. Taking off his shirt, she knew she had to dress the wound but it was too dark in there. Even with the lamp light, she knew she had to be careful when dressing his wounds. She was too weak to heal him. She could only hope that dressing the wounds will buy him time so she could rest up some.

"Mother…I'll…Make sure it is done." The man mumbled in his sleep. Filia looked down at him kindly. He could only think of his mother at a time like this? He must be such a kind man. After cleaning and dressing his wounds, Filia sat down in the chair in the corner of her room. She watched him silently asking herself how she got into this situation. All she could do was watch over him. His chest rose and fell underneath the covers. That was enough to keep her from worrying. The pain had subsided and she had not realized how tired she was until she opened her eyes to find it being morning.

The sun had silently moved into the colorless room. She almost felt embarrassed by how plain the room looked. The sky was clear outside and a beautiful blue welcomed everyone. Everything was rather dull and ordinary in this room compared to the sky.

"Are you, the one that helped me?" The deep voice she had heard last night asked her in a soft tone. Looking up, she saw the slender man sitting up in the bed. His bandages were soaked by his own blood. He made no indication on his face that he could feel the pain. However, Filia knew it must be very painful. Maybe even more than the pain she felt at night. Now that she was well rested, she needed to cast a healing spell on him. She nodded slightly to his question and stood up awkwardly. She had to cast the spell as soon as possible. The man gave a small smile at her making her stop in her tracks. She didn't know this man at all but for some reason she knew that that smile was special. She felt hesitant of what she was about to do but he had no sign that he was going to pull away from her if she got nearer.

"I need to cast a resurrection spell on you." Filia said placing her hand on his shoulder to get him to lie down. His wounds were too severe for recovery. He complied with her demands without any argument. Looking at him this closely, she knew she was foolish to compare him with Xellos. Even if he had a small resemblance, the differences were very distinct. His body was that of a slender warrior. He must have been in a horrible battle to gain these wounds. She couldn't help but wonder what could have caused this. How could this man have gotten in this problem? "What happened to you if you don't mind me asking?"

"War." Filia's eyes widened at the thought. This town was so peaceful how could there be a war anywhere near here. She wanted to ask him where exactly was this war being fought and if there was anything she could do for him. He sighed, sensing her worry.

"Don't worry. This war has yet to happen in this time. I'm from a different place. I was too weak and apparently my enemy cast a spell that distorted space and time and I winded up in that road, which is where you called me filth." His tone was light and perhaps even humorous but Filia could only worry more.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed greatly embarrassed. "It's just you look so much like someone I knew. Well now in the light you barely even look like him but-"

"It's alright, Miss Filia." He assured her. "I mistook you too remember." Filia blushed at the memory of his last words that night. If he remembered what he said could he possibly remember where his head landed? "My mother had golden hair too. So, I guess that makes us even." He was so calm and his face hinted no sadness, worry or happiness. He was just calm. However, his right eye was shut tight. Filia reached over hoping to soothe this new pain he had. Instead he opted to grab some of the cloth that dressed his wounds and put it over his eye.

"If you are experiencing pain there, I can cast a recovery spell unless…there is no eye there." Filia spoke the last part quietly. The man shook his head. He pushed away her hand gently and looked down.

"It hurts a little from the sun." He told her trying to reach the jacket and shirt Filia had discarded from his body. Noticing this Filia walked towards the chair where she laid them down at. She grabbed it for him and sat on the bed next to him. He did not hesitate to grab the clothing from her hands. Watching silently, she saw him rummage through the pockets to find some sun glasses and put them on. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "My eyes are a little sensitive." Filia made no sound trying to figure out the information he had told her. If his eyes were so sensitive why did he keep his left eye, the one closest to the window, open? She wanted to ask him but he wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. The man was more interested in the state of the room. It truly was an ordinary room. Only someone with a modest salary would ever live in here. Across from the bed was a little baby basket with Val resting in it. He stared at it for a while. He knew it was an ancient dragon . He knew a lot about those types of things. Filia became apprehensive. She didn't know why he would stare at Val like that. Did he even know what he was looking at? Sensing her worry again, the man decided to bring up conversation again. "Oh, how rude of me!" He exclaimed in a familiar tone. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zanil. Zanil Me-…Metin"

"Metin?" Filia tried out saying the strange last name. Zanil did not feel human at all. There was something special about him but Filia didn't understand the sensation. His eyes were not at all human. At least the only one she saw wasn't. It was proof that he had to be some sort of monster. However, he did not seem to be evil. He could be playing tricks with her but she started to doubt that. He seemed genuine. "Mr. Metin, it is a good thing that you are alive. Especially after everything you went through." She smiled at him warmly, expecting for him to smile back but he just stared off from her.

"My mother…My brothers…What happened to them?" He mumbled softly in question. There was still no evidence of emotion on his face but Filia knew he was worried. Where did he exactly come from? How did he know her name? So, many questions that she needed answers to but she first needed some tea to calm her nerves. As she lifted her body, the pain in her abdomen came back. She groaned and touched her stomach. Why now at all times? Zanil touched her stomach and looked up. It was stiff under his touch. Her stomach had been feeling so stiff lately. There was another sensation though. As if his demeanor went straight into her soul, she felt calm. Her pain went away and for a brief second she felt a familiar presence with her.

"What is this?" He questioned softly. He dare not look into her eyes frightened to offend her. Filia for a moment forgot everything. Forgot about the pain and that night. What was she so unhappy for? Then the memories flooded back. She had hoped that Zanil could have chased the pain away forever. However, his touch was temporary.

"A painful curse." Filia told him seriously. He was not taken aback and he did not cease his amazement with her symptoms. He smiled once more looking up at her with a childlike gaze.

"No." He told her. "It is a gift."


	2. Act I

Author note: If you get the feeling Adonis isn't stable in the head, you aren't completely wrong. (Don't worry this concludes OC people XD Well, until near the end.) It may seem like the poem has nothing to do with this part but you'll see.

_infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest. (- Loveless, FFVII crisis core)_

* * *

Adonis sat on a large rock over looking a small village. He had just appeared here. Something had transported him to this place. He recalled his mother telling him she would give him a chance. All his life he had hated his mother but for that brief moment, he realized all his hate had gone. Seeing her sacrifice herself changed everything.

He knew why he was there but he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do and where exactly he was. The village didn't look terribly important. It had small straw huts and very little vegetation. He distantly wondered what the people used for subsistence. A small wind blew past him moving his short golden hair around. He touched his left eye covered with an eye patch. Relief took over his body. He didn't need people staring at him for the wrong reasons. His crystal blue eye peered next to him to see a boy reaching into one of the many pockets of his grey trench coat.

"Are you trying to steal something from me?" He questioned the boy. Immediately the small hand retracted and the boy looked up in fear. Looking at his tattered clothing, it was safe to assume these people didn't have much at all. The bones seemed to appear boldly under the thin sheet of skin. Poor creature. The smell he emitted wasn't any better than his appearance. Adonis turned his face away so he could breath for a moment. Turning around quickly he tried his best to smile nicely. "May I ask, my little thief, why do you appear so… Well, I'm sure you get it." The boy looked down at himself. It took him a while to figure out what the man was asking about.

"The monsters." He told him. "They swallowed up all our water and now the plants won't grow and we lost everything." Adonis could care less about the boy's troubles. He could care less about the tears stinging in the child's eyes. Adonis was far from cold hearted but he was a man with one mission on mind and would hate to be side-tracked. Saving this world seemed more important than the child's village. If he had been more observant about his surroundings he would have notice a certain monster priest watching the two interact.

Xellos had been sent to do another job for his master. He had been very busy since the dark star event. Traveling around, tying up loose ends, and bothering Lina's gang again. All this busy work and he had not even had one vacation. Then again, he needed work to not become bored. A bored monster would be a horrible thing to stumble across. Through his adventures he had not seen Filia even once. He had brought his attention to that detail after he saw Adonis talking to the child. Despite his cold demeanor there was something that reminded him of her. Because of that, he somewhat regretted having all these missions. He could be torturing her and making her cry. If he could make her cry and then get a great meal from Zelgadis, that would be the ultimate vacation. Unfortunately, it was like beast master didn't remember what vacation meant. There was no way he could go against her! He would have to settle with bothering this particular dragon.

"I hear those monsters are from Deep Sea Dolphin's group." Came a familiar voice from behind them. Adonis turned quickly to see Xellos standing there with a small grin. "Which makes your problem my problem. " The little boy smiled brightly and ran off to tell the other villagers. Adonis was shortly confused. Monsters were far from heroes. If they did manage to indirectly save a person with one of their missions they wouldn't even bother giving them that much attention. To tell someone that they will save them… It was un-monster-like! It didn't take long for him to realize the only reason Xellos was being nice to the kid was so he could get him alone. Xellos peeked at Adonis with one eye opened. "A golden dragon?"

"Well, nothing gets passed you, Xellos." Adonis cheerily replied. Xellos was taken aback. The man felt a little different from other golden dragons he had met and the fact that he was happy around him unnerved him. What unnerved him more was for some reason his happiness had no effect on him.

"Don't you hate me?" Xellos asked him trying desperately to get some kind of bad emotion from him.

"Should I?" Xellos shuddered. The dragon race is doing a severely poor job at educating their youth these days. Who could blame them? They are highly endangered species now.

"I suppose not." The violet haired man looked up shortly to see a small group of monsters heading towards the village. The monsters all had no human forms. Their forms were like grotesque beasts. They were like overgrown sea animals. Adonis cringed. To choose that form to run around with had to not be by choice. They must not have been very powerful at all. "Ah, there they are."

"They look like way weaker monsters, why would beast master send you to tend to them?" Adonis asked peering at Xellos with the same predatory gaze the monster had given him. If Xellos was surprised at Adonis's informalities and knowledge he wasn't showing it.

"Oh, I can't tell a golden dragon that." Xellos laughed. Adonis smiled softly in a way that made Xellos's eyes open.

"I suppose not."

The group of monsters were more of Deep Sea Dolphin's traitors. Since her stability had plummeted down even more, many of her lackeys have been insubordinate. Traitors to the monster race always have to be eliminated. The bad thing was that Xellos was always the one cleaning up after a mess happens from another monster lord. These jobs were getting rather tedious but he guessed it was all for the better. At least beast master kept him busy. Adonis quickly disappeared and Xellos took no time to also phase out.

Adonis wanted to see Xellos in action. All his life he had heard stories from people about what Xellos was capable of and how he help defeat key people. He would always be so excited in a way many thought golden dragons shouldn't be. Xellos was a goal that Adonis had. He had to reach his greatness. His life goal was to be just as powerful if not even more.

The monsters were back to attack the village. Everyone desperately tried to find a place to hide. Women sheltered their kids in their arms hoping to keep them safe. Men, instead of fighting, ran in fear. Some who could not escape in time fell to their knees and asked for mercy. Monsters, however, were known not to be ones of mercy. They began to take the lives of many townspeople. Men, women, children; It made no difference to them.

"Stop that!" Yelled a voice above them. Looking up they saw Adonis standing on the highest thing he could find. It was one of those things his lover back home had got him into. The monsters, however, were only mildly distracted and decided to keep on with what they were doing. Adonis was never good at those justice speech things. He usually just fought. He had no idea how to keep the monsters distracted. Looking helplessly to his side he saw Xellos standing on a rooftop. "Aren't you going to intervene?" Xellos smiled at him and looked down.

"I should shouldn't I?" He spoke. "After all I need to kill them but I can get them at any moment I want." It was clear. Xellos wasn't concerned at all about the villagers. One thing Adonis hated most was dishonesty. That boy was so happy when he thought Xellos was going to save him. He made a tight fist. He couldn't believe that Xellos would just crush that's boy's hope after giving him so much of it. He wasn't one to get off track but now he was too deep into it. To run would be the way of a coward and to watch would be the way of a demon. A demon like Xellos.

"I expected better from you." Adonis told Xellos in complete honesty before he jumped down to stop them. Xellos paused for a moment. The dragon race was really slacking. Poor young soul. Didn't know a thing about anything.

"What a foolish thought. I wonder what they taught you about me." He muttered to no one in particular. A smile came back upon his face as he watched Adonis land. "My my, I don't think Beast master would like it if a golden dragon does my mission for me."

"What is he?" Growled one of the monsters looking back at his group. They didn't dwell on the thought for long and began their attack on him. Adonis smiled. He liked it when they were foolish enough to attack him first.

"I'm going to savor this battle." He said getting ready to recite a small spell. He was stopped by a staff. He smiled. This was after all Xellos's mission. Of course, Xellos was pleasantly surprised that this golden dragon had a blood lust. Before any word could be exchanged by them the monster group began to retreat. Xellos let a small laugh escape. They obviously figured out what they were dealing with but of course Xellos couldn't let them leave. He disappeared and showed up in front of them. In a few seconds they were gone. Nothing but a memory.

"That was ridiculously fast." Adonis commented in regret. He really wanted to do something. He had to prove himself on the battle field. He was itching for an opportunity to show his skills. Xellos shrugged. It had to be fast. He had other pressing business to attend to. More important business.

"I'll see you around, lizard." Xellos told him. "By the way behind you." Quickly, Adonis looked behind him to see a monster charging at him. There was no time for a spell. He moved his trench coat from his leg and grabbed what appeared to be a mace. Xellos was going to just leave him to fend for himself. However, the mace caught his eye. Did all young dragons carry around maces that look exactly alike? As soon as the thought surfaced in Xellos's mind the mace had already been used to hit the monster as far as he could. Adonis then attached the mace to his thigh again.

"Interesting place to put a mace." He mentioned observing the young dragon once again. There was more than just a slight familiarity now that he thought about it. Maybe Filia had a cousin.

"My trench coat isn't just a fashion statement." Adonis joked. He then stopped laughing when he noticed Xellos was still eyeing the mace. He moved his trench coat over his leg with haste. He didn't want Xellos to stare at it too long. Xellos looked up at the dragon that was starring him hard. Oh, there was the fear he had been looking for. It was brought up by all the wrong reasons but fear did taste pretty good. He smiled his usual smile at the dragon pretending he had done nothing.

"And if I was looking for a mace like that where would I find it?" He asked with one eye opened. Adonis looked at him briefly and turned away. 'Ah, nervousness.' Thought Xellos. There had to be a reason why the young dragon was so hesitant. Maybe it all went back to the golden dragon that he hadn't seen in a while.

"I hear there is a shop that sells vases and maces." The man said turning to look Xellos straight in the eye. He had to show him that he was unafraid of a monster. "Perhaps you should look there first." Xellos only knew of one shop like that. It was the one Filia owned. There couldn't be any other one around. Then again, he was never the one to go look for a mace before.

"Misters! You really did save our village." The child ran to the two men gleefully. Xellos's smile immediately faulted.

"Please, don't mistake it for intentional." He chuckled. Adonis looked over to him. A wave of disappointment and anger hit Xellos quickly. This was not quite the meal he had been expecting from the dragon before they met. However, seeing how the dragon seemed to respect Xellos, this was the best he could get in such short notice.

"My saving was intentional." Adonis assured the kid, eyes never leaving Xellos. The child was slightly confused by this but chose to ignore it. His little mind could only take so much.

"You guys are still heroes!" He yelled out happily and wrapped his arms around Adonis's leg. Adonis's eyes seemed to grow distant. He had never in his life been called anything other than evil. Not noticing his shock at all, the other villagers came up to them happily.

"Anything you want from us just ask. We owe you everything." An old man said as he slowly hobbled over to the two.

"Heroes huh?" Xellos was contemplating almost as much as Adonis was. Adonis slipped out of the child's arms and sighed. This was gathering more attention than he ever wanted.

"I've have never been called that." He admitted looking away from the crowd. "I don't think I like it" He was unable to cure the uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was strange but their words had made an impression on him. So, this was how it feels to be liked.

"Don't be silly" The old man said and grabbed Adonis's hand. Adonis's eyes widened. He tried to pull back his hand but apparently the old man was stronger than he looked. The people now set their eyes on Xellos. This was definitely the last place the monster wanted to be.

"Well, looks like my job here is done." He laughed a bit at Adonis's misfortune. Adonis looked at him with eyes that seemed to scream help. It was perfect. 'Better him than me' Xellos mused to himself. Lifting up to the air he waved goodbye to his new dragon friend. "Bye now."

Xellos had more important things to do. He had a whole list of schemes his master wanted to be done that he really had no time to waste on a silly dragon boy. Even if he was a bit curious.

"Forget the dragon." The voice of his master cut through his thoughts with ease. Being a part of her had its unfortunate set backs. Like, her being able to know exactly where he is and some times even what he is thinking. Not saying he couldn't block her from sensing those things but he had no reason to since she was his master. "We have more important matters at hand."

"Yes, we do." Xellos agreed and appeared before her. He bowed slightly in respect. It wasn't something he had to do but it was something he grew accustom to doing. Human formalities and ways have some what imprinted themselves on the monster race. It is only natural since they lived around them for so long.

"Remember?" She was stalling. Something usually not done by her. Maybe she just genuinely wanted to see if he was tipped off course by the little dragon. He of course isn't easily swayed.

"Of course." He assured her and gestured to his head as if silently saying 'It's all in here'. Zelas smiled softly and took a small sip from her wine glass. It would be great if she could feel the effects of alcohol like a human did sometimes. Then she wouldn't have to bother with unnecessary thoughts. Power. That was her main goal. World destruction. Isn't that what all monsters want? Xellos was staring at her anticipating what she would say next. Zelas looked at him. For a moment, she almost forgot what was going on. Xellos never minded where her head went to. He was always the good little servant. It was getting kind of boring.

"Good. Here." She handed him a letter from her cleavage. No one would suppose there would be pockets in those pieces of cloth she called a dress. At least it hid what well…Wasn't even there. The monster anatomy was a mystery that one could write many books about. Without a thought Xellos grabbed the letter and looked at it.

"What's this?" He asked confused. What did this envelope have to do with his mission? It was a handsome envelop. He didn't know if envelops could be handsome but since he wasn't told to open it, he might as well stare at it in wonder. Was there a hint of pink? Or was that his imagination? There was a slight smell to it. Feminine in a way. A love letter? No, that would be weird and Zelas gave it to him. Weirder. Should he call this envelop handsome or beautiful? Well, it could be a gay envelop. A handsome, gay envelop.

"Some messenger brought it for you especially." Zelas told him like if it happened everyday. Xellos looked at her surprised.

"How did he get all the way…He didn't did he?"

"Of course not." She informed him. "I snatched it from him. Where he was at that time is none of your concern." That was good enough for him. He didn't need to know any useless details. She nodded at him slightly giving him the go ahead to open it.

"Thank you." He told her before opening the envelop. A fragrance hit his nose. What was that? "Oh, a birthday party for Princess Amelia!"

"She's of marrying age and many suitors will be there for her. This night will be one of lots and lots of jealousy." Zelas mused. Her grin widened as the most beautiful confusion graced Xellos's face. He looked at the letter and laughed. 'Ah, denial. That's a new one for him to me.' She thought.

"But has nothing to do with the mission?" He laughed and threw it behind him. Zelas sat back and let Xellos regain his calm composure. It's better for him to think all is safe before hitting him with another shocker. It was more fun this way.

"It's a new mission." She told him motioning for him to pick it up. Xellos slowly crawled over to it and lifted the perfumey letter. Why it was all perfumey he will never know. And is perfumey even a word? "You get to bring one guest." After that statement was said she pointed at herself. Xellos's face faulted.

"…Master?" He questioned timidly. He had the look of disgust and horror. Amelia's birthday party could be filled with pink ponies and a kumbaya singing around a magical fairy or something to that extent!

"Yes?" Zelas practically sang.

"Are you…Joking?" There was no way his master would want to subject HERSELF to that princess's justice speech. And what if she starts singing? What if his master starts singing. He had a nightmare of this once. He didn't know it would live itself in the flesh.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Zelas was now looking at him with the most serious face he had ever seen. It was one of those looks no one has ever seen in centuries. And if they have, they didn't live to tell the tale.

Xellos stared at the envelop. He should have known this was an evil envelop! With it's slight pink hue to it, he should have known the horrors buried deep inside. Curse you, Envelop! Curse you.

"I sensed you wanted a vacation." Zelas went on as if she didn't notice his inner turmoil. She did, however, with much delight. She didn't want to torture her pet…Too much. "The important matter can wait. Actually it will be crossing over this night so I think it will all be worth it."

"Master…Will you actually be coming with me?" Xellos once again spoke with a meek voice. Zelas has never seen him so vulnerable. She took in this fact with happiness. No matter how powerful Xellos will become, he will never be able to defeat her. This was how she took in this new state he was in. It made her feel more powerful than before. She liked that feeling. It was like her cigarettes. They are supposed to calm you down and make you at ease. However, even though she can taste it and finds some calming in it through the mechanics, she could not feel the drug. Xellos being in this state was probably the closest she can get to that nerve calming drug. Maybe it will be just as addictive.

"Of course." She told him her eyes dancing with happiness. "I hear there will be the finest wine there." Xellos stood their immobile. It was almost like she wanted to torture him. But why? He had been nothing but faithful to her. He had made it clear that he would do anything for her no matter what! Zelas felt uneasy. He was a faithful little pet but lately he had not been his "Ok" self. The person that without question and personal thought would do whatever his master told him. Even if he thought it was a bad idea. Lately he had been different. Different is definitely not boring but he still did everything she said. It wasn't that she wanted him to be defiant. In the end, she didn't know what she wanted. So, she had to experiment with certain things and see what worked best.

"Are you actually not happy with this?" She questioned him quickly. She really was looking forward to this ball. "Don't tell me you don't trust my judgment." Xellos quickly looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh no! I was only wondering what I should wear!"


	3. Act II part 1

Author note: Now to the party. I hope this chapter is longer than the other one. Keep in mind, Zanil has half his hair over half his face most of the time. The poem part goes for this chappie and the other.

Btw the history like Dynast being defeated, Riksfalto, etc are all from the novels and mangas (you DO NOT need to familiarize with them to understand this chapter). Also a lot of info from interviews and research. Yeah, I do research before writing a fic…it happens. I do also mix the two versions (anime and manga) of Zelas together. Since my story is in ENGLISH, I will refrain from any Japanese word and even use the English names and incantations for spells. This is NOT to say Japanese words suck or that by putting in words like namagomi and such would make a horrible fic. I have family in Japan (I'm not Japanese though) so it's not even the fact that I don't understand it. I just want to keep my story in a way that anyone can understand it.

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh - (Loveless, Crisis Core )  
_

* * *

Amelia stared at her feet. This party was supposed to be something that made her happy and proud to be an adult. However, she didn't feel so happy. Looking around the room she only spied nobles and royalty. Could it be that no one got her invitations? She knew it would be hard to get Zelgadis the envelop. After all he was still very busy looking for his cure once again. It was probably better this way. Her party would only take off time from his search. However, she at least thought that Lina and Gourry would make an appearance. Could it be her messengers still hadn't found them yet? There was none of her friends anywhere. This wasn't the party she had expected. Were they even coming? What could be taking everyone so long? What indeed. At that moment, Lina was pushing Gourry around going into every shop there was.

"Lina, I don't understand why you can't just wear the clothes you are wearing." Gourry stated. "I plan on going like this."

"Oh no you don't!" Lina told him grabbing him by his collar. "We are going to be at a ball in a kingdom. A fancy dance party and I want to dress the part! Think about the luxury of it all!" She looked up happily as she imagined dancing with rich noble men under a beautiful chandelier. She imagined herself like one of the noble ladies. Gourry stared at her for a moment but figured she lost it. She was gone. "The lights, Gourry. The food and the attention and magical-ness, and the food and think about the desert. Did I mention food?" She stopped her rambling to see that Gourry was no longer paying attention to her. "ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" She smacked him on the head as hard as she could.

"Ow, Lina. Why did you hit me?" He whined as he rubbed the sore lump on his head. Lina looked away from him.

"You stupid…ugh. You don't know how precious an opportunity this is for a girl like me." She fumed silently with a few mutters here and there but Gourry drew his attention to the other side again. "UGH! PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I AM ANGRY AT YOU!" She jumped on his back and proceeded to gnaw on him. Gourry tried to struggle but he couldn't fight back the wrath of Lina Inverse.

"Hey! Don't we know her!" Gourry strained to say. Lina immediately stopped attacking him and looked up. There stood a smiling Filia and next to her a violet haired man. The man was looking to the side with his amethyst eyes dancing along the buildings.

"Filia! Xellos!" she called out happily. "I didn't think you two would come with each other!" Filia's face turned beet red.

"Ms. Lina! Please don't call Mr. Zanil that garbage!" When those words came out Zanil started to chuckle uncontrollably. He turned to fully face Lina and the sorceress became silent. It sure wasn't Xellos. But why did Lina immediately assume it was him despite all the differences?

"You sure he isn't Xellos?" Lina asked squinting. Zanil blushed and looked down. He heard that Lina was a free spirit but this was very embarrassing. Her staring at him like that made him very uneasy.

"He looks nothing like Xellos." Gourry told Lina with all seriousness. "He looks more like Filia!" Lina's eyes widened and Filia's took no time to follow suit. Zanil looked like…Filia? This conversation was getting weird a little too weird for him.

"He does?" Filia asked softly looking at Zanil's face more closely. She couldn't see it but maybe it was because his other features were more distinct. Lina also began to look at Zanil closer. They both couldn't find it. How could Gourry notice something and they not? Zanil backed up from the two girls a little.

"Of course." Gourry stated. "You both have long hair and are wearing white and pink." Lina punched Gourry hard enough to make him fly off into the distance.

"You idiot!" She yelled and looked back at Zanil. It would be wrong to say that Zanil was a little freaked out by Lina's antics. He was terrified. Such power in such a small creature.

"Oh! Like his outfit?" Filia changed the subject easily. "I made it myself out of some spare shrine maiden outfits I had." She paused and looked at Lina. "I didn't have time to make formal wear for us but I thought I would just go like this. Then when I saw you talking I realized, I need a dress. Maybe we can go shopping together!" Zanil hesitated but nodded in agreement with her.

"Ms. Filia, since you are a blonde and your complexion is fair, Blue or pink will match you better." He told her softly. "Of course black is a flattering color."

"Absolutely no black!" She interrupted. "I think I'll go with a soft blue. Thanks, Zanil." Zanil looked over at Lina. Gourry was back next to her side nursing his new wound.

"You are petite and have beautiful fiery red hair." Zanil told her shyly. He smiled nicely closing both his eyes allowing the wind to blow his hair out of his face. Lina grinned wide. Finally a man who saw her for what she really was. A goddess. Gourry's eyes narrowed at him and Zanil lifted his hands in defense. 'In that pose the resemblance is uncanny.' Lina thought. "A green would bring out your hair more and complement your personality as well."

"I'm not sure if we can trust this guy but I like the way he thinks." Lina said as she grabbed Zanil's arm. Zanil blushed all over but kept both his eyes closed in a strained smile. He looked around frantically for some help. He didn't know how to act around girls. Filia saw his face and giggled. It certainly was a sight to see.

"By the way, Mr. Zanil." Filia paused. "Why is it do you know so much about things like that." Zanil squirmed out of Lina's grasp and ran next to Filia.

"My mother. I never really left her side and she taught me everything I know." He admitted.

"So, you're a momma's boy?" Lina spoke out unafraid of how people will take it. Zanil nodded softly.

"What about your father?" Gourry asked. Zanil's face tightened and he put on his sunglasses. Filia looked down. He must not want them to see the emotions in his eyes. His action on that part alone could tell the world everything he felt about his father.

"My father." He spat out. "Left my mother after I was born. As you can tell, I am half monster. Monsters don't reproduce like humans or dragons do and they care less about taking care of young." Everyone became silent. Lina was trying to figure out how cross breeding could occur. There must have been a spell involved. Filia was sensing the anguish coming from Zanil's tale and she quietly thought of her infant back at home. Gourry was completely confused but that was normal. "Even though I was a curse to my mother, I wanted to be her miracle." The last words were laced with the memories of thousands of rejections. Filia's heart ached for such a lost soul. Lina smack Zanil on the back of the head.

"Cheer up!" Lina told him and smacked him again. "Your mom must have really loved you if she kept up with you and taught you everything. Besides you are here now and none of us think you are a curse. Better to live in the here and now." Zanil rubbed his sore spot and smiled softly.

"You're right!" He said. He still had a few stray tears in his eyes but his smile was absolutely dazzling. Lina's face flushed with red. She then grabbed Zanil's cheeks and proceeded to pull on them.

"Who said you can look at me like that!?" She complained as Gourry and Filia tried to pull her off of him. The stray tears began to flow down now as tears of stress.

"Why me?"

They were taking longer than she thought. Sure the ball would continue into the night but they weren't even going to be here for her fathers speech. It was just completely depressing. Sylphiel tried to make her feel better telling her that Gourry would never skip out on such a wondrous occasion. Martina paid a visit and told her if Lina didn't come she would never forgive her then ran off with her husband. No matter who came up to her to cheer her up, she didn't feel any better. Just then her father danced over to her side. He of course was not dancing with anyone but that never stopped him before.

"Amelia! Why so glum?" Her father asked coming up next to her. "Tonight is the night all young princesses dream about. A night of a woman finally bursting into bloom like a delicate flower!!" He then posed dramatically with a flower in hand. "Seeing his little girl become a woman is too much for this old man to take!" At that point began bawling and Amelia was trying hard to get him to stop. After all, it was deeply embarrassing.

"Introducing Lady Zelas Mettilium and Mr. Xellos…" The man stopped and looked to his side. "What's his last name." The orange-blonde stood in a Greek inspired white gown that flowed all the way to the floor. Her hair was wild as usual and she held a long cigarette holder in one hand. She closed her blue eyes for a second and thought.

"The same." She told him. Xellos who was now next to her in a very nice dark suit, just smiled at her comment.

"Introducing Lady Zelas Mettilium and Mr. Xellos Mettilium." The announcer shouted. "May I ask why he is just a Mr. and you are a lady?" Zelas smiled wider.

"Because he is insignificant." Xellos's face faulted. That wasn't very nice. Today must not have been his day. First he was picked on by his master and now he was being tackled by the birthday girl.

"Mr. Xellos!" Amelia cried in happiness. "You came!" Finally! Someone of the group. It wouldn't have been bad if it was someone else but beggars couldn't be choosers. She could hug him for a life time. Xellos was cringing from her happiness. No, he felt no pain or weakness from it. Although he didn't understand why. However, the thought alone of Amelia being all lovey-dovey with him made him instinctively sick.

Zelas took this time to come next to Xellos and help him. In this way, she stood where she was firmly and laughed her head off. Xellos was starting to wonder if he had done something wrong and this was punishment. Amelia stopped hugging Xellos the moment she noticed Zelas.

"Are you Mr. Xellos's girlfriend?" This made the Greater beast laugh even harder. It was really not helping Xellos's pride. Was it really necessary for her to laugh so much?

"Amelia." Xellos turned to look at the princess. "This is my master. The one I always took orders from." Amelia looked at him with a confused expression. Sighing, Xellos began to explain more. "She is my superior. You know. Monster priests and generals, like me , are created by their masters and-"

"So, she is your mother?" Xellos never knew that his master could laugh so loud. This had to be the worst day of his life. He was distantly wondering if he could escape. Looking around the room he spotted a perfect place where he could crawl under and hide. He started to inch away from the two hoping that his master wouldn't mind if he hid under the table. He was stopped, however, by a young man standing in his way. The man was pale as snow and had dark hair. Possibly black. Xellos wasn't really interested in the details. He just wanted to get out of that area fast. The man put a hand on his chest and pushed him back roughly. 'How rude' Thought Xellos and he looked up at the man. However, the man only had sights for Zelas.

"That horrible laughter can only come from Zelas." He spat venomously. Zelas looked over at the man with a 'Do I know you' look. She studied him for a moment much to his annoyance.

"Ah! Dynast!" She exclaimed. "I thought you died! You look different." Dynast stood there not amused by her comment. He was badly injured before and even though he had healed most of his wounds, his projection onto the world had changed. He wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse.

"You sent me a letter saying you were going to party and I was going to…" He paused for a moment to think of her past words. "Oh yeah, sit on my icy ass all alone and with no fun like I deserve."

"Well, you do deserve it." Zelas told him just to clarify with him. She wasn't lying. Dynast was a killjoy with everything. The Monster lord sighed heavily. He didn't trust Zelas. No one did with good reason. She was a sneaky individual just like her priest. If she decided to socialize in this area it meant something was up. Zelas wasn't the strongest monster lord. However, he recently heard of her pairing with Dolphin at times. Something was going on. Especially if Zelas wanted to pair up with Dolphin. He remember speaking to her not too long ago. How her ideas ceased to be like the common monster's ideas. Did Zelas support her plans? Not knowing infuriated him.

"I'll be watching you." He growled and walked off. Zelas put her hand upon her chest. She had no heart there and no lungs but somehow she felt out of breath. It was as if she was holding it the entire time he was there. Dynast WAS stronger than her. He had been. In his weakened state, Zelas could easily defeat him. It was reckless for him to come out now. Dynast was suspicious about her. She was suspicious about him. Why show himself to her? Even if he was wondering what she was up to it would have been safer to send one of his servants instead.

"I have a feeling that he doesn't like Ms. Zelas very much." Amelia mentioned and only gained a nod from Xellos. Things were getting quite interesting.

"Introducing Ms. Lina Inverse and Mr. Gourry Gabriev!" There was a small pause. "And introducing Ms. Filia Ul Copt and Mr. Zanil Metin."

"Zanil?" Xellos questioned curiously. He felt a wave of familiarity hit him as he walked closer to the couples. There was something similar about this feeling he got when sensing what he was. Then came waves of hatred. For some reason when the hatred began, Xellos found himself being sandwiched between Dynast and Zelas.

"All this for you, my pet?" Zelas asked happily. "You must have quite the reputation with that couple." Xellos shrugged. He knew that Filia hated him and he didn't mind it at all. However, her date had no right to hate him.

Filia was wearing a soft, flowing blue dress. There was white beads on the top and over the edge of a skirt layer that went down diagonally. She looked good. He guessed. Lina was also wearing a beautiful, Chinese inspired, green dress. It did complement her nicely but Gourry was just wearing what he usually wears. Xellos guessed it couldn't be helped. This was, however, the perfect time to harass the four. He continued to walk to them until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

" I just thought of something." Dynast spoke up. "The princess stated that Zelas was your mother. In a way, she kind of is when you think about it. Isn't it kind of embarrassing to go to a ball with your mother? It's kind of pathetic." Zelas began laughing again. In fact, Xellos swore Filia began to laugh as well being she was in earshot. That table looked very fine now. Perhaps he could just curl up under there and just die.

"Well, it's good to see your mommy doesn't want you to be dateless." Filia teased and then began to laugh. Zanil looked down.

"That's not nice, Ms. Filia." All the hate that was emitting from the tall youth had vanished. All that remained was pity. Xellos didn't like the taste of pity.

"So, Xellos!" Lina smacked his back. "You really are a momma's boy!" Even Gourry was laughing. What did he do wrong? He could change! He could do everything right! If only his master would release him from this torture. To make matters worse, somehow Martina had overheard the conversation and rushed over. Her husband stood awkwardly next to her.

"You toyed with my heart!" She told him. "It is only fitting that you come with your mother. I am living happily and in love! I feel like this is a triumph." Xellos sighed. He really could careless that she had someone and he didn't. Monsters don't have a reputation of looking for any type of partner. He never had the need to.

"What's so funny?" Sylphiel asked as she walked over. "I want to laugh too!" Amelia couldn't take it anymore. Xellos was their ally and should not be treated like this!

"Leave Mr. Xellos alone!" Amelia shouted and jumped on Dynast's head. Dynast flipped out and began trying to shake her off his head. Seeing that she was going to fall off, Amelia jumped to a piece of the chandelier. Everyone just looked up at her in awe. "Coming to a party with your mother is not something to be ashamed of! Mr. Xellos obviously loves his mother and love should be celebrated!"

"What kind of girl jumps on people's heads?" Dynast's complains fell on deaf ears as everyone gave Amelia a look of disbelief. It was Zelas that broke the silence and began laughing again. Amelia sighed. She wanted to help Xellos. It was unjust to pick on him so much.

Just then a large fireball zoomed through the room and just missed Zanil. The wall it hit threw off stones and knocked the others down. All that stood was Zelas, Xellos and Zanil. Even Dynast had been knocked down and he was wondering if it was a bad idea to project himself. People hurried out of the ball room in a frenzy, some even stepping on Dynast to get out. Martina grabbed Zangulus quickly and zoomed out. She was not prepared for another epic battle. She had a kingdom to rebuild. Zanil looked around confused and frantic. What was that?

Lina lifted her form from the rubble. She had just bought this dress! Looking over she pulled Amelia up from being head first in the rubble. After shaking her a bit, she realized Amelia was not going to wake up.

"What just happened?" Lina yelled out but no one answered. The smoke cleared and in it's place stood a young woman. She had spunky green hair and wore what seemed to be a cross between a wet suit and armor. They had seen her before but where?

"Riksfalto." Xellos growled. She was the general of Deep sea dolphin but she was defeated. Wasn't she? "So, you are the one behind this? I have to admit, I am surprised." Behind what? What wasn't Xellos telling them. Lina didn't like this situation one bit.

"I came to kill the one named Filia!" Riksfalto told them seriously. Filia gasped as Zanil stood in front of her. She was after her? What was her reasoning behind this? "Don't get in my way, Zanil, or your death will be even sooner." Xellos peered over at Zanil who was now smiling softly.

"I admit." The man stated. "My superior told me to get rid of you." Filia froze. Did he just say superior? Could it be that even though he claimed to only be half monster, that he was still in their ranks? She had just thought of him living like humans do. She had never considered that he could be under a monster lord also. It was foolish thoughts but Filia didn't want to believe that Zanil could possibly be evil. He was so gentle. "But I don't think I am as strong as you."

Riksfalto smiled from ear to ear. This was the kind of thinking she wanted to hear. Gathering up energy she threw him a large water spell. Zanil didn't know what to do. Even at his best he could never stop an attack like that. Luckily the attack never hit him. Xellos looked up in shock. Zelas noted the state that her minion was in and could only come up with one conclusion. This must be the golden dragon he encountered. Sure enough, Adonis stood with one hand raised infront of him holding up a barrier.

"Adonis!" Zanil cried out happily. Adonis was someone he knew very well. The dragon didn't look at his monster friend at all. He only stared at Riksfalto.

"You have to be confident." He said. "A monster that believes he is not strong will never win and will not be strong. You are your own worse enemy. If you are going to just doubt yourself then you should have never taken on this mission! You might as well curl up and die!" His words were true. Regular monsters had no power if they didn't believe in their skills. Even if Zanil was only half, his attitude towards the fight would cause him not to damage the monster that much if he were to strike her. Zanil looked down. He was a failure.

"You." Riksfalto backed up in fear. "I saw you in my dreams. You stay away from me!" She then proceeded to throw as much power at Adonis as she could. Adonis just moved out of the way making Zanil the new target. Filia immediately wrapped herself around him and shielded him. The blast hit her instead. She gave out a small scream and Zanil immediately tried to help her.

"Why did you do this?" Zanil was on the verge of tears. "Aren't you worried about yourself?" Adonis pushed Zanil out of the way. He put his hands on her a mumbled a few words in dragon speech. Filia began to feel calm.

"I won't lose you…not now." Adonis told her. Filia looked up at him confused but grateful. "I need you." Xellos looked at him for a moment and decided this was the perfect time to figure out where Riksfalto was going.

"So, you have betrayed your master?" He asked her without a second thought. Riksfalto scoffed.

"She no longer believes in our ways. She has hid herself somewhere." She paused and continued. "She is not fit to be a lord or to live in general. I hold some of her abilities and I have seen her visions. I will not stand by and let this world continue into existence." Xellos sighed heavily.

"Oh well." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to destroy you then." With that he and her began their battle. They were moving too fast for anyone to keep up with. Lina was getting dizzy just trying to. Which one was Xellos and which one was Riksfalto? Who was winning? Gourry had long since decided to not even pay attention. It was a confusion overload. The two vanished and no one knew where they had gone. The next thing they knew, Xellos was flying towards Amelia. Amelia screamed and a Ra tilt through him back into play.

"That was rude!" Xellos complained as he sat up from the rubble. "I'm on your side!"

"Are you?" Zelgadis now standing in front of Amelia questioned. Amelia's face brightened up immediately. He did come. Zelgadis gave a small smile to Amelia. Did she really think he would miss out on her birthday? Riksfalto hated them stalling and attacked Xellos once again, ripping through his projection. Adonis immediately stopped being around Filia, who was now alright, and ran to Xellos's side. He looked up at Riksfalto and narrowed his eyes. Amelia looked at the two and had lots of inaccurate thoughts about what their relationship could be.

"Oh no." Filia cried. "Xellos!" Adonis looked over at Filia angrily. He shouldn't have wasted his time healing her. He should have had someone else do it. Now he was the only being between Riksfalto and Xellos.

"Oh wow." She commented. "A golden dragon helping out Xellos of all people. The future does look bleak." Adonis clutched his fists. He didn't like these odds.

"At least we have peace." Zanil told her quickly. Riksfalto's face twisted in anger.

"There will never be a peace treaty between the dragons and monsters!" With that she went to attack Adonis and Xellos. Adonis was focusing more on protecting Xellos so that the priest could regain his strength. Therefore he only blocked her blows but made no attempt to fight back. Amelia watched them in awe. They had to be helped. Maybe Lina could jump in or maybe even Zelas. Zelas on the other hand was playing cards with Dynast in the corner. Amelia noticed this and was outraged.

"Ms. Zelas, YOU! ARE! WRONG!" She shouted as she pointed at them. Behind her Zelgadis desperately tried to get her away from Zelas. "Your son is risking his life and all you can do is play cards? Mothers are supposed to be nurturing and good! Not uncaring! Change your ways or I will have to pass JUDGEMENT ON YOU!" Zelas stared at Amelia for a long time. Was this human for real? Zelgadis silently pushed Amelia away from Zelas and bowed slightly. He didn't need one of his friends getting themselves killed so foolishly.

"I've had enough of this!" Lina shouted. "Do you know how much this dress cost! You better be ready cuz I am really pissed off!" She lifted her arms to her chest and began an incantation. She knew that a dragon slave would be too weak for her if she was as strong as she was before. She couldn't take the chance. She had to hit her with the Ragna blade. "Lord of the dreams that terrify, sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds! Become one with my power and one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods: RAGNA BLADE!" Riksfalto smiled and dodged each slash Lina tried. It didn't work so well if she couldn't hit her. Why couldn't this girl just stay still so she could hit her? A small ball of power formed in Riksfalto's hand and soon Lina was thrown backwards by another water spell.

"Ms. Lina!" Amelia cried out and rushed to her side. Sylphiel started to heal her to give her full strength for the next attack. Gourry, upon seeing Lina get struck down, attacked Riksfalto with all his strength. As he was doing so, Zelgadis went to attack her as well. Both were slammed into the same wall next to Lina. Adonis sighed and began to utter another incantation. Zelas looked up intrigued.

"He's muttering a spell that calls on my power?" Dynast looked at her shocked. A golden dragon casting a black magic spell? The spell busted from his hands and shot towards Dolphin's general. She had already prepared a counter and threw it at Zelas, herself. Even though the spell wouldn't have hurt her, without a second thought Adonis phased out and grabbed Zelas in his arms. This left Dynast a sitting duck and he was blasted back by the attack. Coming over there when not fully healed really was a bad idea. Zelas laughed.

"That's what you get, loser!" She looked up at Adonis and faked admiration. A golden dragon that could cast holy and black magic. She could have uses for someone like that. "My hero!" Adonis smiled down at her amused by her false antics.

"We should leave, my lord." That statement confused her but she was willing to see what this dragon had in store for her. With no other word, Adonis left the area completely with Zelas in his arms. Riksfalto looked around the room briefly. As things were right now, she couldn't defeat them. Too many at the same time and Lina was back at full strength.

"I guess play time is over." She stated and went to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Lina yelled and tried to attack her once more. However, the general had left before the spell hit her. "Damnit!"

"Is everyone ok?" Sylphiel asked quietly as she helped Gourry up. Zanil shook his head. He really had messed up. Filia helped Xellos up but told him not to even comment about it. Amelia helped Zelgadis up and told him not to worry because justice will prevail. Dynast had to help himself up. This day was getting worse and worse. Filia let go of Xellos as a wave of pain hit her once more. This one was even more worse than the others. Xellos looked at her confused as Zanil appeared by her side with a glass of water. what was happening to her?

"We need to get Filia to other dragons." Zanil told them. "She holds something that Riksfalto is evidently prepared to kill her for. Only other golden dragons can help her now." Everyone became silent.

"Well, there is Mr. Milgesia at the Katahto mountains." Amelia mentioned softly. Everyone turned to her. Filia put her hand on her chest. She had not talked to another golden dragon since the events happened with dark star. How could she even face them? After she betrayed her temple and even ran around with Xellos!?

"Then we should head there first." Zanil mentioned. Lina shook her head.

"First, what the hell is going on here!?" Lina yelled as Dynast walked in her way.

"Xellos." He looked at the priest with a worried expression. "Zelas was taken. Even though she must have went on her own with him. There is something sinister about that golden dragon."

"You are one to talk!" Amelia shouted. Dynast narrowed his eyes at Amelia. Zelgadis once again pulled her away. Even though Dynast was "weak" he was still way stronger than any of them. Xellos nodded. He knew this was serious. Lina sighed. Dynast has a new character she couldn't understand. He had become reckless and obviously disliked Zelas for some reason. However, showing concern over that same dark lord? Something was definitely going on and Lina had a feeling that it was going to involve the fate of the world once again.


	4. Act II part 2

Author note: I don't know how much of you people read this story but thanks. I just need to throw out this idea around. XD Sorry about Dynast being the comedy relief. I couldn't help it. Also, I caught some mistakes from last chapter. I fixed what I saw. Oh and about what Adonis says. You can figure out some of it by looking for the Japanese name for the flower he mentioned. If you are that interested in it. XD

* * *

Darkness. Forced to hide away from the others, all she was left with was darkness. She sat alone in the corner of her shadow filled room. The only light was that glowing from a large round crystal ball. It floated softly over the water filled crater that filled most of the room. Her skin was pale and her large, kind-looking eyes stared at the wall intensely. Long black hair cascaded down like an unruly waterfall. She had two bom boms on her head but her hair still easily reached passed her lower back. She drew on the walls silently with a small piece of chalk calculating her demise. It won't be long. She drew a line which was her fate. However, she drew another that intersected it. Something was different in her fate. Someone else's fate overlapped hers.

There was a small noise and she turned around quickly to see a man walk in with a orange-blonde in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat. She had no idea that she would be found so quickly. She looked up at the man trying to remain calm. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity.

"You aren't falling in love are you?" Joked Zelas as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Adonis promptly dropped her on her butt. Rubbing her sore bum, Zelas looked over at her. "Dolphin." The golden dragon walked up to the other dark lord and ceased her wrists. Dolphin struggled against him in a failed attempt to get free. Pulling her close to his body, the male breathed into her ear.

"Let me take you away from all this, my lord." Time stood still for a moment and Zelas and Dolphin found themselves lost for words. Sighing, Dolphin nodded softly. She was supposed to die. However, this dragon had a choice. Whether to let her die or not. She distantly hoped he will choose the latter.

"Tell me everything you guys know!" Lina yelled while holding onto Xellos's head. Xellos squirmed to get away but her hold on his head was tight. "Starting with you Xellos." Xellos got out of her grasp and sighed. With his master missing, he had no idea which things could be said and which couldn't. He couldn't go back to her and question it. He guessed he could give her a short summary of things and let go of the useless details.

"Well, after all the stuff that happened with Gav, Fibrizzo and Dark star, the monster race has been having some trouble with some individuals." Xellos told them.

"Like Riksfalto?" Zelgadis questioned. Xellos nodded.

"Seems she is the last." He answered. "Much stronger than I expected." Amelia gasped.

"The last?" She asked. "There were others?" Xellos just smiled at her and said nothing. Lina shook her head. She knew he wasn't going to tell them anymore than that and that's what she hated about him.

"Why is she after Filia?" She asked. Xellos paused for a moment. Everyone leaned in closer as he put on a pose of thinking hard. Zelgadis looked at this annoyed. If Xellos knew something he should just say it and not stall! Unless…

"That. I don't know." Xellos admitted making everyone but Zelgadis fall. It was as he expected. Xellos then turned to look at Zanil. "But he does." Zanil sighed. It was his turn to say "Everything" he knew.

"In the future, there will be a peace treaty between the dragons and the monsters." Everyone gasped. Even Xellos was shocked by this news. This explained the comment Riksfalto had made earlier. Could there ever be a time that the dragons would not hate the monsters? Or that the monster race will stop fighting them? Lina leaned in closer to hear everything Zanil had to say. This was interesting. Filia put her hand on her chest. How could there possibly be peace? What did it have to do with her? "The peace treaty will be brought up by Ms. Filia Ul Copt and Zelas Mettilium." Another unanimous gasp sounded as everyone took in the information. Dynast felt uneasy. Could this be why Zelas was so secretive? But why would they even consider a peace treaty? Where was the benefit? How could a monster tie themselves down like that? Filia shook her head. There is no way she would ever deal with a monster! Especially not the one that create Xellos. Zelas was worse than Xellos by far. Just thinking about them being all buddy buddy was enough to make her sick. Xellos smiled.

"So, instead of attacking Zelas who is much more powerful," The priest opened both eyes to look at Zanil who was not in the least intimidated. "She opted to attack Filia who was easy bait." Filia puffed up her cheeks. Easy bait?! She could take care of herself.

"The blonde guy took that lady, right?" Sylphiel tried to clarify with the others. Zanil nodded and looked down. Gourry scratched his head. This wasn't making any sense to him. This of course isn't different from any other time but he was pretty sure this was more confusing than their last adventure.

"Adonis." Zanil uttered quietly. "He and I are supposed to be having the same mission." He grabbed his left arm and looked down. It was as if he was ashamed of something. Something he couldn't tell anyone about. "He has a shadow in his heart. I… I'm partly to blame for making it permanent." Lina stared at the man for a moment as she tried to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile, Amelia was once again having inaccurate depictions of Adonis's relationship with others. Zelgadis stared at her thinking about whether he should stop her strange thoughts or not. Then again she might give a weird speech about it. Best to leave these things alone.

"So, you know the guy? That's just great." The sorceress gave a frustrated sigh and looked off. "He's a golden dragon that can use black magic and holy magic. Not only that but you said he has a shadow in his heart? So, what does that mean? He's bad news? Not to mention he took Xellos's master." Dynast growled a bit at the last part and Xellos looked over at him curiously. What was eating at him? Why did Dynast care so much? He must have had a plan for her. What was it? Xellos's thoughts were interrupted by Gourry stepping in front of him to get next to Lina.

"I have no idea what is going on but that's bad, right?" Lina nodded to him. "We can't let them hurt Filia, right?" Another nod. "So, now what?" Everyone was silent. Xellos popped back in front of them all.

"Well, it's safe to assume at this time Riksfalto is working on her own." He told them. "So, I think it is also safe to follow Mr. Zanil's idea. As long as it proves beneficial to us." Zanil smiled. He should have expected nothing less from Xellos. It was easy for him to become part of the group without being part of the group. That had to be some type of hidden talent of his. Another talent was the fact that the entire group even Dynast agreed. Zanil found himself having a new respect for him. Even if he was a monster.

"What about me?" Filia asked heated by the lack of acknowledgement from the others. "Don't I have a say in this?" Dynast looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. Filia almost screamed in terror. Here a dark lord was touching her! Her life was over, she could feel it.

"Little dragon." He spoke softly in a strange soothing voice. "Little beautiful dragon. Do you believe that you can control your fate? There are things out of your control. Go with us and you will be safe. Do not and you shall die alone." There were no emotions behind his words. Whatever outcome she chose did not matter to him, and Filia could sense that. Peace was not a goal for him. He in fact was against it. However, something made him want to join this cause. Something Lina had to find out.

"Hold up!" Zelgadis interrupted. "What do you mean 'Us'? There is no way I would travel with you." Amelia nodded her head in agreement. Dynast was major bad news. Lina pushed him out of the way. Zelgadis fell on Amelia bring both of them down. There Sylphiel tried to lend a helping hand to the two. Lina ignored the whole scene behind her and went on.

"What he meant to say was," She began and looked straight into Dynast's eyes without fear. "If you are with us feel free to join us but if you are against us, we will do all we can to stop you. In your weakened state, that small black magic spell the dragon did knocked you down. I'm sure you wouldn't even survive any real attacks from us." Dynast seemingly held his breath as he pressed his lips together. She was underestimating him but then again he shouldn't take his chances. Though he was strong enough to project a human form, he was still barely able to perform in battle as well as he use to . At this point and time he was either the same or slightly weaker than Xellos. He use to be the strongest monster. He still needed to heal more. Regain his strength. But he didn't care anymore.

"All that matters is getting Zelas." He said in such honesty that it shocked Xellos. If it wasn't plausible, Xellos would have thought Dynast was actually concerned for his lord. However, the priest knew better than that. Filia just stood there silently trying to analyze Dynast's words to her. Not only that but she was trying to understand what the future held for her. Could she really bring peace like they said she would? She wouldn't know the answers until she goes further into this journey. It seemed Val would have to be babysat longer than usual.

"I have to go." She told them regardless of their talk. "I have to see those golden dragons." This wasn't just about her but she had the feeling it was time to become a little selfish. She didn't want to be responsible for the world but she didn't want to die. She wanted to watch Val grow. Dynast gave a small half smile at her comment. It only held for less than a second but Xellos saw it. His eyes widened for a moment and he looked over at Filia. Zanil peered over and noticed Xellos's expression. This was one he had never seen before from Xellos: Fear. Filia nodded to herself after thinking if it was right to do this. Taking in a deep breath, she walked out of the room first. Lina jumped and chased after her and the others soon followed. Xellos stood immobile staring at the space she once occupied.

"Filia." He whispered softly. There was a wave of feelings hitting him. He felt heavy because of them. He could not stop what was going to happen. He didn't even know what was going to happen but he feared it. Why did he feel so heavy right now?

Phil was kind enough to allow them the use of the horses and carriage. It was a lot better than walking over there. Of course the carriage wouldn't be allowed up the mountain but the girls seemed happy to sit in it. Xellos was sitting on top of the carriage comfortably while Zanil and Zelgadis were directing the horses. Dynast was with the girls in the carriage since Sylphiel decided to not go on this adventure. Gourry, however, was desperately running after the carriage.

"Wow, Gourry you sure can run!" Xellos commented while sipping on some tea. Gourry was not amused by his comment at all. However, given the current situation, he was in no position to contest the monster. Zanil looked back worried.

"Should we stop the carriage?" Zelgadis shook his head and continued on. There was no emotion showing on his face. Zanil looked at him confused. Why couldn't they just stop?

"We already have enough people in this carriage." Zelgadis told the younger man. Zanil sighed and looked back. It was a sacrifice for getting there faster but he still didn't feel right about it. Looking back, he saw Gourry trying his hardest to reach the carriage. The swordsman held out his hand in the hopes of grabbing the edge of the carriage. He tried for it and missed miserably. Zanil thought to himself for a moment. Gourry had to be thirsty or something. It had been quite a while. He reached in his pocket and found an apple.

"Mr. Gourry! I have an apple for you!" Zanil told him. Gourry looked at him. He hadn't eaten in a while and an apple was food. Before Zanil knew it the apple in his hand vanished and Gourry was gone. Zelgadis smiled.

"Well, there." He said. "Now we have to catch up with Gourry. Better?" Zanil smiled at him and nodded.

Meanwhile, in the carriage the girls sat oblivious of Gourry's plight. Filia stayed quiet and made small glances at Dynast who was sitting next to her. He was being extremely helpful. It was kind of suspicious. Lina was also looking at him trying to study him. She hoped that maybe his plans will show on his face. Amelia was just happy that she wasn't sitting next to him. He gave her the creeps. She couldn't understand why Lina would allow a dark lord to travel with them. It seemed a bit irresponsible. Also, didn't this same lord wanted to start a second big war? Who knows what he was up to now!

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Dynast." Filia was the first to speak making everyone jump. Dynast looked at her with a small smile. Filia looked down and he raised his eyebrows confused. "Why did you come on your own, wouldn't it have been better to send your general or priest?" Dynast let out a small chuckle. To her surprise, Filia didn't find his chuckle evil at all.

"I never said my general wasn't here." He told her. Everyone gasped in shock. His general was here? But where? "I needed her to watch over us just in case." Lina nodded. So, Dynast wasn't that reckless after all.

"I already knew she was here." Xellos chimed in from the window. "You guys didn't know?" Filia turned to look at him immediately. Her blood boiled just hearing his voice. In reality, she was unhappy that she did not sense the general at all. However, Xellos had no right to point that out.

"Get away from us, you slime!" She yelled at him. Dynast looked over at them interested. Filia was brave. Stupid but brave. He had never seen a dragon stand up to Xellos. None would if they valued their lives.

"Please, Filia." Xellos scoffed. "You would sit with a dark lord but once I say something I get yelled at? I see. Dragons are surely dumb." Filia growled and grinded her teeth. She knew Dynast was a dark lord. He was way more powerful than Xellos and that was exactly why she held her tongue. Her whole body was shaking and she could only think of one way of shutting him up forever: her mace. Dynast notice her hand was reaching under her skirt and grabbed her hand quickly. She screamed. Dynast winced a little but got over it quickly.

"Calm down, little one." He spoke to her in a soft soothing tone. "Let's not ruin the carriage." He didn't feel like walking even if it was just his "body" walking. He was enjoying the ride. Xellos pouted. Dynast sighed. Xellos really did act immature at times. "Leave us, Xellos." The phrase alone could have meant many things. It was the evil glare that promised a thousand years of unbearable torment that made Xellos pause.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice." Xellos then phased away. There was no way he was going to get on Dynast's bad side. Especially without his lord. He didn't know what she had planned for him. Dynast sighed. It was going to be a long day.

They stopped at a small town. All they needed was a day and they would reach the Katahto mountains. Gourry was happy he didn't have to run anymore. He didn't know how long his legs could hold up with all that. He swore he couldn't move another inch. That was before food was presented to him and he began to eat as if he had been starving for years. Lina didn't hesitate at all to join him. Both began to devour the whole table. Zanil and Dynast just watched in awe. Dynast was slightly worried that the table would be the next to go. He had his plate on the table and his tea. He would miss the table. What if they ate his plate? Without a second thought, he turned to the side in his chair and put his tea cup and plate in his lap. No one was taking his tea. Was it even possible for humans to eat so much? Won't they burst? The two looked at each other as if silently asking. Xellos noticed the two nonhumans' confusion and showed up behind them. He then proceeded to explain to them how this was possible. Both listened to him as if he was an expert in all that was Lina and Gourry. Amelia sighed and played with her food. Zelgadis looked over at her and was going to ask her something when Filia walked back in the room.

"I'm feeling much better now." She told them. Zelgadis didn't believe her. What could be making her have so much pain? No one else seemed to be dwelling on those questions. All seem to be enjoying this moment of rest. Filia sat down silently away from Lina and Gourry and Xellos. She wasn't that hungry and would be completely content with some tea. However, she started to feel more parch with each sip of tea. Confused by this, she decided she needed water. She first began to drink a little bit of water. Then more. Then more. Amelia failed to notice this and continued staring at her plate. She of course was the only one that failed to notice this. Where once the view of the customers was all on Lina and Gourry it was now on Filia. Zelgadis just looked on silently in surprise. Lina laughed a little.

"Thirsty, Filia?" This made Filia stop immediately and blush deeply. She couldn't believe that she was behaving that way in front of everyone. Xellos moved to her side to observe her closer. Filia noticed him immediately and … Held her temper affectively. She looked over at Dynast and that was enough to keep her from fighting. Dynast smiled at this and whispered something to Zanil. Zanil just looked at him with a strange expression. It was like that between them the entire time they were around each other. It was mysterious and Lina wasn't in to not knowing things. It wasn't her style. She wanted to know what Dynast told him. No, she HAD to know what he said. The doors from the kitchen opened immediately. Gourry and Lina almost jumped up in excitement. Second courses were here! The waiter, unsatisfied that Filia was not only not eating but only filling up on water, gave her a plate of food. The others thought of it as nothing. It had stopped Filia from drinking a bunch of water. She had not seen him put it down because she was in mid gulp but the moment it was put down she paused. It was as if time stopped for her. Quietly, she began sniffing the air. Xellos looked at her confused. It was almost like an animal, how she sensed the food. Suddenly, Filia saw the food and began to eat with amazing speed. Her food was gone in seconds. This should have left her satisfied but she was not. Instead she began to eat from Lina's and Gourry's plates. She was like a woman possessed. She would not stop no matter who tried. She could not hear the groans of the hungry couple, who wanted to finish their dinner. Lina and Gourry stopped and stared shocked. They had never seen something quite like this. Even they weren't that bad. Xellos and Dynast stared confused. However, Zanil held a face of contempt. There was something he knew that he wasn't telling.

Everyone was so engulfed with her that they didn't notice Amelia's somber look. She had yet to look up from her plate. All she could think of was her own scars that she thought had healed completely. Unhappy with herself, she jumped up and left. It was as if she didn't even notice anything wrong with the others. Zelgadis, who was captivated by Filia's new eating habits, didn't see her leave at all but Zanil did. He debated with himself if he should follow her or stay with the others. Decisions. Decisions.

"I can't believe this." Amelia sighed as she walked to the edge of a small creek. "All this happening and she didn't even come." She curled up next to a large rock that was near her and sighed. It was her birthday days ago but her sister still didn't show up. She thought that of all times to show up, then would have been the best. It was a dead subject but it was still eating at her.

"What's wrong?" It was the golden dragon they had seen during her party. He was sitting on top of the large rock as if he had been there all the time. However, Amelia was certain he wasn't there before. But why was he here with her? He should have went to talk to the others if he was going to join their party. Was this just fate? He got up softly and phased to stand next to her. He then sat down and smiled softly. It was the smile of a child. Amelia couldn't help but smile back even if it was a bit forced. "You look upset, princess." The way he said princess was not in a respect way. It was in a way that she could feel inside her soul. He was teasing with the word playing with it on his tongue. It was in a way that made her face flush and she opted to not look at him.

"Oh nothing really." She informed him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" His eye was intense. She could imagine his other one would be too if it wasn't covered up. It almost made her wonder why he was wearing an eye patch. Something must have happened. She bit her bottom lip. He was a mysterious man but Zanil trusts him so perhaps that was enough. He couldn't be bad if he protected them from Riksfalto.

"My older sister." She replied honestly to him. "She didn't come to my birthday party and I haven't seen her in a long time." Adonis sat back and sighed.

"I understand." He told her. "My father, who I love very much, was always away. I can't even count how many birthday parties he wasn't there for. And when my older brother got old enough he went to find his fortune. I haven't seen him since." He looked off for a moment but then smiled. "It's alright. She is probably thinking of you right now. Princess Amelia, you are undoubtly the most loved person I know." He then leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. Amelia's entire face flushed red. She didn't know what to do. This golden dragon was stranger than any other she ever met. She shook her head. It was like a drama how they met like this. Under the moonlight, it seemed almost romantically perfect. "You remind me of him." He looked off again. Well, it was perfect until he said that. Looking at him confused, Amelia silently urged him to explain who "he" was. Adonis smiled softly at the memory. "Someone I have loved for a very long time." Amelia stopped for a moment and suddenly understood.

"So, you are into other men!" She said and pointed at him. Adonis laughed whole heartedly. This was enough to make Amelia second guess herself. Did she get it wrong? But he fit all the aspects of that guy in the book she had been reading! And that guy was into men so he had to be into men! Amelia nodded to herself. There was no other way. Maybe he was just in denial. Poor soul.

"Let's just say I am addicted to irises." That made no sense. What did flowers have to do with this? Amelia sat there and wondered for a while. Perhaps flowers were something those type of men liked.

"Adonis." Came a voice from behind them. There stood Zanil shocked by his friend's appearance. Why was Adonis there? How did he get there? Adonis was currently asking himself similar questions about Zanil. He stood up immediately and nodded an acknowledgement to his friend. However, he gave him nothing more. He moved his gaze to Amelia.

"Princess." He gained her attention quickly. "If I save the world will you forgive me?" Amelia looked at him perplexed. Forgive him for what? "I want to hear you say that you will forgive me." She looked down for a moment. Why would he need to be forgiven if he saves the world? He looked worried. It was as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It could possibly be but Amelia didn't know why. If he was going to get into trouble he should ask for help from Lina and the others. They would surely join him in his quest. Was that an option for him? What could he possibly do wrong if he saves the world? Nothing. There was nothing he could do wrong.

"I'll forgive you." She said softly. Adonis looked down grief stricken. It was a great change from the happiness he once had. If you are forgiven you should be relieved not upset. It was as if he was contradicting every feeling that people ought to have in certain situation. Wanting to be forgiven for a noble act and feeling horrible after forgiveness. Something was odd about this situation. Something that didn't settle well in Amelia's stomach. Zanil took a few steps towards Adonis, who snapped his head back towards his peer.

"You and I are mistakes." Adonis told Zanil his voice trembling. Zanil stopped going towards him confused by this. "Don't worry. I'll fix any mistakes made. It's the least I can do for you." With that he left. Amelia looked at where he was. Forgive him? Mistakes? What was going on? This was all too much for her to handle. She just wanted to get some fresh air and think of her sister. However, now she could barely think of anything. Her mind was suddenly fixated on irises.

* * *

Sorry for the rushing but there is a lot of places I need to hit. XD. So, many sub plots. Anyway, next chapter expect it to have some _irises_ and a new OC person BUT the last one : D. Yes, I period smilies.


	5. Act III part 1

Author note: Hmmm. Something is not right. Not many reviews. Oh well, glad to see you guys are still with me on this. I'll try to improve on my writing. Maybe it isn't perfected yet. :D . Anyway, here is the next chapter! We get to have the actual plot rolling along. Also, the part of this poem is in the story.

* * *

"Adonis." Zanil repeated his name many times on this journey. He didn't know what his friend was up to. What was he doing right now? Zanil felt empty without him next to him. They were always together when they were little. They had come from the same village and being that there weren't many children in their village they became friends. The treaty was seen in them. Two children being friends and never hating each other regardless of circumstances. They never called the other the evil one or the good one. They were one and the same as good friends should be. They worked together and neither one got out of hand. That's how it use to be.

How did everything get twisted? If someone was to do something weird and worry everyone it should be the monster. The good one has to be the golden dragon, right? Zanil hugged himself and buried his face between his knees. Zelgadis looked at him curiously. Adonis had the most beautiful golden wings. If there was one thing Zanil wanted in life. It was to have those beautiful wings. He wanted to look like a dragon also. Then he could be with Adonis without fear, forever. No one would try to stop them or kill them.

"Are you going to continue to sulking because it's getting old." Zelgadis told him with a straight face. Zanil looked over at him and smiled a bit. He almost forgot why he was here. It was all for Filia. If he had to choose between Adonis and Filia, who would he choose? Zanil closed his eyes. No, he shouldn't think about that.

"I'm sorry" He said peering down. Zelgadis sighed.

"Look ahead." He told the man. "We made it to the village." Zanil looked up and sure enough they had reached the small village before the forest. Looking around, Zelgadis found no person walking the streets. The village seemed abandoned. Much different from before. The horses halted and everyone gathered their stuff. Before they could get off the carriage, an old man walked up to them rubbing his hands together. His eyes held nothing but fear.

"Please, leave this place." The man told them. Everything after that was a blur. The carriage was turned over in a flash. The horses spooked by this got up and ran away from the carriage. They were free. Zelgadis groaned and rubbed his head.

"What just happened!" Lina screamed. She looked around frantically for the remains of her stuff and possibly her friends. Seeing them alright made her relieved. However, her stuff was not in such good condition. "Whoever did this is going to pay big time." Filia and Dynast pulled Amelia out of the wood pile that use to be the carriage. Xellos just floated above them looking seriously over at the woman who caused all of this. Riksfalto stood happily in front of them. She had some new jewelry from the last time they met her. A large medallion shone on her armor. Behind her was a beautiful blonde. It didn't take long for Zanil to recognize him.

"Adonis, no!" Zanil yelled standing in front of Filia to protect her. Adonis looked down sadly. Amelia put her hand on her chest. Saving the world. Forgiving him for saving the world. What did this have to do with him going against them? Were they the enemy? It couldn't be! Something wasn't right. If he really was working with Riksfalto why did he look so sad?

"Seems your little friend is working with me now." Riksfalto laughed. "I guess if I am going to take over as a dark lord, I need a general." A golden dragon general. Now Xellos had seen everything. "We both agree that there should not be peace. Funny how we are working together now. After this we won't be." Lina shook her head furiously. What was wrong with these people? Why help each other if you just want to destroy each other? It didn't make sense! She was not going to stand for this.

"Where is Zelas?" Dynast yelled. Adonis quickly looked at Riksfalto who just smiled widely.

"My lord, let me handle this." He spoke softly and turned to Filia. Dynast's face twitched. So, the dragon was going to ignore him. He wasn't one to throw a tantrum like a certain sorceress would but he had his limits too. Adonis wasn't exactly oblivious to the dark lord's feelings. It was more like he didn't seem to care. He softly chanted another black magic spell. Quickly he threw it at Zanil. Zanil was prepared to stop it but it went around him and hit Filia dead on throwing her into the forest. All of this only made Lina flipped out.

"FILIA!" She screamed. Xellos stared at the forest with the same fearful expression he had earlier. Was it over just like that? All this travel for what? Nothing? Amelia stood up in a justice pose.

"Adonis! You may have helped us out but now that you have joined forces with evil I will have to bring you to justice!" Adonis stopped and stared at her while she made her speech. There was no hatred or amusement in his eyes. In fact, one might think his eyes were only full of admiration.

"Such fire in your heart." Adonis spoke. "Beautiful." Zelgadis looked at him shocked. It couldn't be that Adonis liked Amelia. As if he noticed this, Adonis phased out and appeared behind Zelgadis. "What an interesting skin texture. I like it." Adonis then went and caressed Zelgadis's cheek. This made the latter growl in return and jump back. He tried to attack him with a Ra tilt but Adonis dodged it easily. "Do you love Amelia?" Zelgadis stopped suddenly and looked at him confused. What kind of question was that? At a time like this? He and Amelia were travel companions. They were friends. Right? Adonis smiled widely. "Good." He then blasted Zelgadis with a powerful fire spell. Zelgadis landed next to Lina. Dynast couldn't take this anymore. He was a dark lord. Weak or not, he could handle a golden dragon. Quickly he shot after him. Adonis grabbed Dynast and pulled him close.

"You want Zelas?" He spoke softly so that the others could not hear. "Then I propose a trade. I have something you want. And you can get me what I want" His eyes looked over at Amelia for a moment. Dynast's voice got caught in his throat. He wasn't expecting the dragon to have this much power. It was incredible. "You have three days don't disappoint me." With that he threw the dark lord towards the forest also. Dynast had allowed him to. 'A deal?' He thought as he went towards the forest. 'Interesting.' Xellos looked at Adonis shocked. Adonis was much more powerful than he was. It was expected of a golden dragon that could cast holy and black magic. To gain so much power in such a small amount of time, it was something the monster race could use for their advantage.

"How dare you harm lord Dynast!" A voice came from above them. A young woman with braided blue hair stood proudly on a tree branch. She wore full armor with a cape like a proud warrior. Adonis stared at her for a moment confused.

"Wait, who are you?" He asked not actually caring. The woman looked shocked and shook her head.

"I'm Sherra! Lord Dynast's general!" She yelled at him. Adonis took a familiar thinking pose and thought about this development. Turning around he smiled softly.

"Never heard of you." Sherra fell from the tree branch with a loud thud. How could he have never heard of her? "I don't have time to play with little girls. The forest holds unfinished business." With that he phased out. Sherra was taken by surprised and quickly phased out to follow him. Distancing himself from the others, Xellos decided to follow the two quickly. Riksfalto couldn't have enjoyed this more. Now all that stood before her was a half monster with no self confidence and humans. This was going to be a piece of cake. Summing up a lot of power she wasn't even going to make a speech for them. It was better to get these things over with right away. As she held the spell over head to throw at them, a high heel hit the back of her head. This threw Riksfalto into the ground hard. The culprit wore a mask but did not even stop to boast at a job well done. Instead, the busty, dark-haired sorceress almost immediately jumped back into the forest. Shaking her head, Amelia checked her eyes. She almost sworn she had seen someone familiar. Riksfalto grabbed the dirt underneath her with her fists. What the devil was that? How could that have happened? In only a few seconds a sword was presented next to her left cheek. It was now Lina's turn to be confused. The man was dressed just like Zelgadis. He even covered his face the same way with a few white silver strands coming out. Zanil took this confusion as a time to slip away towards the forest. He had to find out what Adonis was up to.

"Don't move." The Zelgadis look-alike's voice was the same. Gourry, who was confused the entire time, decided it was time for him to just shut down his brain. Enough was enough. Amelia stood next to Zelgadis and looked up at him surprised. Zelgadis was just as bewildered as anyone. He didn't remember copies hanging around. The man looked at the group and paused. "I am here for the Princess's sake. Her sister wanted me to protect her." Her eyes widened and her hand clutched her chest. Her sister? Gracia didn't forget her. Her vision became blurred as tears she had been holding began to fall freely. Her sister didn't forget her. The man turned to look away. "My travel companion and I have been watching you this entire time. We want to protect you." Lina looked at Amelia angrily. It seems like she is stealing all her lime light. First Filia and now Amelia? What about her?! Also, why did this guy not only wear the same clothes as Zelgadis but sound like him too!?

"Did you think you won?" Riksfalto spoke deadpanned. She stood up looking at them with a straight face. "Or are you guys so into this guy that you forgot about me!" She pointed at the Zelgadis doppelganger. The man shrugged a bit much to her dislike. He had to be provoking her. At least, that was what she was taking it as. She threw a spell at him and he looked at it shocked. He shouldn't have provoked her. All he did was shrug though! Quickly he went to dodge but his hood flew down. Amelia's eyes became big.

"He's…He's." The man took off the wrap around his mouth and looked at her. This caused Amelia to shake her head fast. "GOREGEOUS!" All Zelgadis could do was stare at him in shock. He remembered that face. Those hands. He remembered that form. He remembered seeing it when he looked in the mirror. Before Rezo turned him into this thing. He looked down at his hands. Could it be? Was there a cure out there for him? Who was this man? He had to know.

"You are griping about us forgetting YOU?" Lina yelled. "With all of this happening why isn't anyone paying attention to me!? That's it. I've had it!" With that she summed up her power and readied to blast Riksfalto away. If she so happened to hit the pretty boy too, she wouldn't mind. Suddenly a blast flew past her and hit Riksfalto. Lina angrily turned her gaze to the forest. Apparently something was going on over there. No one knew what was happening over there but whatever it was it was serious. Also, where did Xellos run off to? Zanil appeared to have left them a few moments ago also. Don't they know they were supposed to help? Not to mention, even they were stealing her screen time. "AGH! I can't stand this!" She finished the spell quickly and threw it at Riksfalto. "Zelas Brid!" Riksfalto, already hurt by the stray blast from the forest looked at the spell and phased away. She would have to find another time to attack them.

"What the hell?!" Lina yelled. "When she comes back I won't hold back! Thinks she can ignore me!" The man covered up and went to leave. A hand grabbed his arm. The fingers were soft and warm. This could not be the hand of the rough chimera or the strong swordsman. There was only one other person it could be seeing that Lina was fuming behind the group still. Looking behind him the man spied Amelia looking up at him shyly.

"Who are you?" She questioned softly. The man smiled underneath the cloth and jumped from her grasp onto a branch.

"Ayame." Where had she heard that from? Before she could say anything he had vanished. Zelgadis joined her side glaring at the branch.

"I need to talk to him." He said seriously. Amelia looked at him. Through all this, Zelgadis puts his cure first. It was something she would just have to get use to.

Deep in the forest, a battle raged on between two old friends. It was easy for Adonis to get Zanil to his knees. Filia raced to his side and he pushed her away roughly. He jumped up to attack once again. He had to protect Filia no matter what. Filia sat down and held her stomach. It was hurting again. Why at this time of need was she utterly useless? She had to do something! Xellos who opted to just watch stared at the battle quietly, was only mildly concerned for the half monster. He had plans for the young man and didn't need him to die so soon. Next to him sat Sherra nursing Dynast who kept insisting he was alright. It was distasteful actually. Seeing a general being humanly caring about its master. No wonder Dynast didn't think normally. All that attention must be screwing with his brain. A fireball hit Zanil on the shoulder and brought him to the ground. Filia tried to stay still no matter how much she felt she had to help him.

"Adonis." Zanil put his hand on his shoulder and looked up at the golden dragon. His bottom lip began to tremble and he found himself unable to speak anymore. Another blast near his head moved his hair out of his face showing his glassy mismatched eyes. One eye was an amethyst and his other was a sapphire. Two drastically different colors. Filia stared at this site amazed by the beauty of those two eyes. Adonis stared at Zanil emotionless. He didn't move or speak. If he wanted to he could have killed Zanil and not have missed. If he wanted to. Zanil looked down quietly. A small tear ran down his left cheek. Adonis moved closer to him and raised one hand. He stopped himself and took back his hand before touching the crying monster.

"Zanil." Adonis looked away. "A war is going to come soon. What side do you want to be on? Do you really want to waste your time with that woman?" He looked at Filia with anger. She took something from him, Filia could read that much into it. Perhaps Adonis blamed her for Zanil being against him. She looked down in shame. She didn't want to be the reason for two childhood friends to fight. "She'll never love you. To her you are full monster." Zanil shook his head. Adonis lifted his hand and opened it for Zanil to take it. If Zanil was by his side he would have no regrets. He would have the strength to carry on this plan. Xellos looked at the two and gulped. What was this? Where was this heading to? If Zanil chose the other side, Xellos felt that the situation would get too complicated. This was if the situation could become more complicated than it already was! Zanil took a step back next to Filia. He had made his choice. Adonis let his hand fall limply by his side and looked down in anguish. It was hurting him that this will be their last time together. "My friend, do you fly away now to a world that abhors you and I?" Zanil looked up at him in shock. Adonis was always loved. He had anything he wanted. Zanil was the one always hated. Now, the tables have turned. How crazy this world had become. "All that awaits you is a somber marrow no matter where the wind blows." With that he turned and left. Dynast looked at where Adonis once stood. What was that gold thinking? Zanil fell to the ground, shaking his shoulders uncontrollably. Filia immediately scooped him in her arms and allowed him to shed his tears on her. Without Adonis, he was nothing. Without Adonis protecting him, what could he do? He wasn't powerful enough to complete this mission on his own. Xellos looked at Sherra who was thinking hard. He smiled at her knowingly and disappeared. All that mattered was getting his master. Even if it meant dealing with the enemy.

"We have to go back to the others." Filia told Dynast. Dynast looked up at Sherra for a moment. The words of the dragon still rang in his ears. He nodded and bit his bottom lip. He shouldn't be thinking about it so much. He guessed monsters could feel pity for his travel mates. However, his pity didn't last long. He had a plan to put into action.

"Where were you?" Riksfalto yelled at Adonis. They were in the cave Dolphin once inhabited. However, Dolphin was no where to be seen and Zelas occupied a small corner of the room. She was chained to the wall with a magical barrier around the shackles. Something that required magic fusion to break. How the golden dragon knew such a spell was beyond her. However, she held no fear in this. Why would she allow him to imprison her if she had any fear? She was way stronger than the dragon but she knew he meant no harm to her. Riksfalto wanted to destroy her. She knew that. However, Adonis had stopped her time and time again. He wasn't as strong as her now that she had that magic artifact around her neck. However, she seemed afraid of Adonis. It wasn't until Adonis handed her the medallion and told her that now she was stronger than him, that she allowed him to speak with her. Adonis merely bowed to Riksfalto who rolled her eyes at the behavior. "I hope that blast wasn't from you!" Adonis smiled mischievously in a way Riksfalto had long since learned to hate.

"I am deeply sorry if I harmed you." His voice was more than just sarcastic. It's tone was downright insulting. Riksfalto growled deeply. He had no right to poke fun at her. She grabbed the ball floating on the water and made it shine. Seeing the image on the ball, Adonis sucked in his breath.

"If you defy me, you will die." She told him. "It is shown here. That will be your fate." She looked at his horrified expression and smiled proud of herself. Turning away she didn't see his face turn into a soft smiling expression. In the crystal ball he saw himself die and then something else. Something dealing with Zanil. Zanil looked confident and powerful. He let his fingers graze the top of the ball.

"Can we truly run from fate?" Riksfalto looked at him stunned only for a moment before she quickly hurried out the room. She still feared him. Why were they working together if she only feared him? Adonis smiled. As long as Riksfalto thought he was willing to be with her to save himself, nothing really mattered. How she reacted to him didn't matter. It is when she thinks he doesn't want to save himself, that would be the most problematic. Then she would try to kill him at any moment. He would have to sleep light after that comment. Adonis did want to live. He wanted to live a long life. He reached under his trench coat and pulled out the mace. He stared at it toying with it in his hand. Zelas who was trying to see if she could count all the stones on the wall stopped for a moment. A wave of sadness hit her. Looking over, she saw Adonis observing the mace in his hand. Sadness, anger, hate and despair. It was a beautiful mixture really. It was like a mixed drink. One of those always made a good day. She smiled coolly at him.

"What an interesting mace." She spoke noting that she had "seen" it before. It was through her priest that she knew of such an item. It was an older one but the same make and model of the one that always seemed fond of her servant. It didn't seem to have any decorations on it and was awfully plain. Adonis smiled and walked over to her. Without a word, he sat next to her.

"It was my mother's." He told her. Zelas looked at him shocked. Not many things could shock the dark lord. However, she wasn't expecting this. "She gave it to me before she died." Zelas looked over at the mace and then at the dragon. How ironic. To be attacked by what you created. It is something that has happened many times in the monster ranks. However, Zelas had never thought of dragons possessing this trait. Perhaps because Adonis had seemed to have been turned into something ValGavv would have appreciated, he had more of a chaotic nature. Indeed, Zelas could sense what was off about Adonis. This was getting more interesting by the second.

"What happened to your eye?" Zelas asked softly. She was trying to sound concerned. Whether it was working or not didn't bother her in the least.

"I gave it to someone." Adonis joked and laughed a bit afterwards. "I think it was a fair trade." With that he walked off laughing. Zelas sat there confused. He gave it to someone? He traded his eye to someone? Why in the world would someone do that? Could it have anything to do with why he was a golden dragon monster? Zelas smiled. An ancient dragon monster and now a golden dragon monster. Was he just joking or was it the truth?

* * *

I know what you guys are thinking. Actually, I don't. Please review and you can give all your theories. Yes, this is a future fic. Ah, love those things? Remember my iris project where I wanted you to find the Japanese word for Iris! Adonis is unstable. I guess his mother has a knack for raising vengeful kids. Zanil is Adonis's age. They seem around Lina's age. They are only friends. Ayame is around two to three years younger. There! Enough hints! I think I made the subplots painfully obvious but you never know who got it or not! I would love to hear your theories. I bet they are awesome. I will reply back via the next chapter.


	6. Act III part 2

Author note: Ok! Back! This doesn't have as many answers as it does questions but the answers are great.

Responses: **Momo to Ume**: Don't be so hard on yourself. You probably have a lot of great ideas. My story doesn't have a lot of people drawn in but you stay through it all. Thanks! :D. Hope you continue reading.

_My friend, your desire  
__Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return.__- Loveless (Act III )_

* * *

Milgesia poured some tea into a cup. She watched him intently wondering where his motives were. Were they hiding inside him? Will he show them on his face? She had never been around golden dragons enough to understand their expressions and body language. She guessed she had forever to learn it now. That is if he doesn't try to kill her first. She was much stronger than him so there was no doubt that he would have to be a great fool to believe he could defeat her. It was lucky for him that he was not a great fool. Placing the cup back on a small plate, he slid the beverage to her.

"Here. Drink this." He said in a calm soothing voice. The young woman sniffed the drink and smiled.

"It's not poisoned is it?" She joked. The golden haired man looked slightly shocked and the woman could only giggle in response. "I was joking." Looking out the only window, the woman felt loneliness hit her again. What was the meaning of her existence. If the Lord of Nightmares wanted her dead, shouldn't she accept her fate?

"My lady, I have to go and greet our company." Milgesia told her. "You will be safe in here. No monster can sense you on this holy ground." She was in a temple. That much she knew. It was a hidden temple that many do not enter. She looked down and counted her blessings. Here she was a dark lord being protected by a golden dragon. They had been within each other's company for three days now. All she knew of Milgesia was that he would frequently make tea. He would drink with her without a word. They wouldn't even look at each other. Then the next thing she knew he was leaving. When she was told that she would be staying here, she was shocked. Not only that this was even accepted but that Milgesia listened to her captor and agreed to be her protector. There was something mysterious about the whole situation.

"Lady Dolphin." Milgesia spoke softly. "All we Golds want is peace. Please, I know you can help us." Dolphin looked down sadly. Monsters were supposed to destroy the world. The gods were supposed to stop them. What if they both stopped? Who would have won? An endless struggle must continue. So she thought. The Lord of Nightmares doesn't want the world's destruction but finds peace boring. She knew. She saw it. Peace with the dragons, will that really last? Would the lord of nightmares find that too boring? What would monsters do then? They lived off bad emotions. The treaty would have to take in account that monsters would still want to induce these emotions. Perhaps a monster could work at a funeral home. Dolphin giggled at the thought of it. Milgesia looked at her confused for a moment making her turn back to being serious.

"I don't want to destroy the world." Dolphin told him. "But I don't know what I want to do." Milgesia smiled at her warmly. She looked down not wanting to look at his smile.

"I understand." That statement made her jolt up and finally look at his face dead on. "I don't want to help monsters but I want peace. What do you want?" Dolphin sighed and shook her head. What did she want? Milgesia left shortly after that leaving her with her thoughts.

"Lina, are you sure you know the way?" Zelgadis asked as they traveled into the forest. Lina sighed.

"We know Filia and Dynast are in here somewhere." Lina told him. "We have to search for them." Amelia looked at them warily.

"But what if we get lost." She mentioned weakly. She could only hope that Lina wouldn't snap at her. Zelgadis unfolded his arms and nodded.

"Amelia's right." He told the group. "There is no use for us to get lost too." Lina turned to look at them with a frustrated gaze. They had to find Filia. They all knew this. Even Gourry knew this! She was the whole reason why they traveled to this place. However, before she could vent at the two people hindering her, there was a rustle in the bushes. Turning around she saw Zanil and Filia emerge from the forest.

"Where were you two?" Lina half yelled half asked. Zanil looked down sadly and Filia stayed silent. "Where is Dynast? And have you seen Xellos?" Filia looked up shocked for a moment and then looked down once more.

"I don't know." She admitted. Lina shook her head, furiously tangling her hands in her hair. Gourry just took that time to smile and wave at the pair. Amelia looked at him and sighed. It must be nice to live that oblivious. If Dynast and Xellos were missing it was best to expect the worst. Two powerful monsters going MIA. Not to mention the general and that strange Zelgadis wanna-be. Why were things so complicated? Lina couldn't stand it! Hopefully, Milgesia had answers. He better have answers!

"Let's just head out." Taking out the map, Lina looked up towards the mountains. "If we walk fast enough we'll make it before morning." Filia's eyes widened. The sun was setting just now. This couldn't possibly take that long, could it? She started to think back to her hatchling. Mom was going to take longer than she had previously guessed, yet again.

Hours passed slower than they had ever guessed. It was like days and each day was more brutal than the next. The only good thing was that everything was left with their thoughts. It was the best way to figure out the situation. Gourry took this time to think as well. It was probably the most he had ever thought.

"Hey, Lina." He spoke after a few minutes. Lina turned to look at Gourry who nodded his head at the thought he had. "So, Adonis and Riksfalto are bad guys right?" Lina smacked him hard.

"OF COURSE THEY ARE WHY WOULD THEY ATTACK US IF THEY WEREN'T?! I SWEAR YOU ARE GETTING DUMBER BY THE SECOND!" Ignoring the outburst, the rest of the group stopped and looked ahead of them. There stood Milgesia with a small smile on his face. He had been expecting them but the question was why? He looked over at Filia with a worried expression. So, this was the dragon priestess he was told of. She was much younger than he imagined. He felt some sort of pity for her. Why did this had to happen to such a young dragon?

"Follow me. I will lead you the rest of the way." He told them slowly. Taking the time to think of the next words that would leave his mouth. He had no idea what this world was going to come to. His hands were already trembling with fear. He could only hold them together in an effort to comfort them. To shake away the ominous feeling in his gut. "What is your name, young dragon?" Filia looked up in shock. This dragon was not nearly as old as the elders but he was old enough to have seen the war. She was hundreds of years shy of that.

"Filia Ul Copt." She said almost too low for Milgesia to pick up. Milgesia smiled softly at her and walked towards her. He lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. Filia didn't know how to take his actions. She blushed deeply wondering about the intent in his motions. He looked down for a moment as if contemplating what to do next. Looking off, he sighed.

"Miss Ul Copt." He spoke her name for the first time with evident shaking in his voice. "I will carry you." Everyone gasped. Filia put her hands on her cheeks. He was an older man but since there wasn't that many male Golds her age to pick from, this was an opportune time to find a husband. Val could have a father! She shook her head. However, if you don't love him it would mean nothing. She had to find a good man for her and her son. Maybe they could just date and see what happens like humans do. "Is something the matter? I only suggested because it isn't good for the baby to do so much hard labor." Filia immediately stopped thinking about getting a mate. She looked up at him in shock.

"Filia's going to be a mommy?" Amelia asked innocently. Her eyes trailed to Filia's stomach.

"Doesn't creating a baby usually need a father?" Zelgadis added. He wasn't trying to insinuate anything. He just wanted everyone to understand how absolutely preposterous it was that Filia could be pregnant. Instead, Amelia picked up on the statement in a totally different way than Zelgadis had intended.

"Ms. Filia! Are you saying you are having a child out of wedlock!" Amelia shouted while standing on a branch. Lina shook her head. Leave it to Amelia to make matters worse. Filia stood immobile. All she could do was stare at the others in disbelief. Quickly, her hands found her chest and pressed into it hard. She looked at Milgesia in fear.

"This can not be!" She told him. "I have never been with a male. How can I be pregnant?" Milgesia shrugged.

"Many things in this world is left in mystery." That was all he stated before picking her up. Filia blushed deep red. "You have been drinking a lot of water lately?" Looking at him almost immediately, Filia tried to think of why he knew that. "It's to create the egg shell. Lots of water must be drank." Lina hit her palm with her other fist. It made sense. All the weird behavior and the pain Filia was experiencing, all added up. She was pregnant. However, if that was true could Riksfalto be actually trying to kill the baby and not Filia? Also, Adonis when he attacked Filia chose an attack that totally missed her stomach. An attack that left her virtually unharmed. Did he know? And did he have a reason to keep that baby alive?

"Congratulations, Ms. Filia." Zanil said happily. Filia looked over at him and smiled weakly. She was prepared to raise one dragon child but two. This was going to take some knew courage and patience.

They traveled up the mountain as quick as they could. Milgesia gave Filia no sign that he was stressed by her weight. This was enough to calm her nerves. After all, she could only think about where she was going to go from here. She could spend her days at the Katahto mountains. She knew she, Jillas and Gravos were not prepared for two little terrors. She already knew they were having a hard time with one at the moment. Wait until the other one comes! Then again Val is an ancient dragon. It's best to not have Golds around him all the time. She couldn't trust them. It was horrible when she couldn't trust her own people. However, one missing fact was bothering her. How did she become pregnant? Was this truly a gift from someone like Zanil had previously mentioned. Whose gift?

"You're late Milgesia." A voice stated at the end of their journey. Everyone looked up to see Xellos standing happily. They were just picking up more people each step of the way! Lina wanted to run up to him and beat him over the head. Where was he all this time? "How's your baby, Filia?" Filia turned green at this and looked off.

"None of your business, you filth!" She retorted. Milgesia looked over at her in surprised. How did she have the courage to say those things to Xellos? The man receiving her malice, huffed and looked off from her as well.

"I hope the boy doesn't end up looking like you because he'll be so ugly!" He replied heatedly. Filia growled deep in her throat. She was so angry at the monster that she did not notice he had given a specific gender to her child. "Anyway, I am here for Deep sea Dolphin. I hear you have her. All I want to do is talk." Milgesia placed Filia back on the ground and clenched his fists. Lina and the others took note of this. What did they have to do with one of the dark lords? It seemed every dark lord was involved in this mess. This could not be good.

"I have no intention of letting you get a hold of her." He told him angrily. Xellos began to laugh. This wasn't a normal laugh that the others had heard from him when he taunted Filia. This laugh held darkness in its very core. Filia felt as if she was going to cry in fear. Lina prepared herself and the others followed suit. This may end up to be a great battle.

"My my! This is something I didn't expect!" Xellos smiled with both of his eyes opened. "A dragon protecting a dark lord! I did want to verify a few things with her but since you won't let me see her I'll just have to go on with my orders."

"Orders?!" Lina shouted. "Isn't your master kidnapped at the moment?!" Xellos didn't even spare her a glance and kept his eyes solid on Milgesia. The latter made up his mind. He was willing to die to protect Dolphin. All he wanted was peace in this world and if that was what was going to keep peace than he was happy to die for her.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" He spoke without any hint of caring. "Let's just say I joined up with another lord. Just to be safe." The only other lord was… Suddenly ice shot from the floor and grabbed every person holding them in a cold bind. They all struggled but it seemed to only get tighter. Filia screamed out in pain. The pressure was too much. Her baby! As if he noticed the repercussions of this, Xellos immediately phased to Filia. He melted the ice a bit around her and grabbed her from the icy trap. "It's better if I kept you near." He told her without looking at her. "Don't want to hurt the baby." Filia looked at him in shock. Why was he protecting her? Xellos tried hard to not give Filia any attention and just hold her. He was enjoying everyone else's pain. It was so filling.

Zelgadis stopped struggling. It wasn't working. The only way he could get out is a fire spell. He would lose his clothes but at least he would get out. Milgesia was readying his flame breath. Xellos glared at him evilly.

"That wouldn't be a good idea for your well being, Milgesia." He told him. "That goes for you too, Filia." Zanil looked at Xellos with a hurt expression. His face was like an abused puppy.

"Why?" He asked silently. Xellos looked at him for a moment. What was so familiar about that man? Suddenly, Sherra appeared and wrapped her arms around Amelia.

"Princess, our lord would love to meet you." She told her smoothly in a calm voice. It was a voice that relaxed Amelia's muscles slightly. Zelgadis's eyes widened and he began to struggle more than he ever had. In turn the ice became tighter and he yelled in pain.

"Zelgadis!" Lina shouted. Filia's face held nothing but pained fear.

"No." She barely uttered. "Please, stop." Xellos held her closer to her with a silent threat still lingering. He couldn't say a word to her. It was all for his master's sake. That's all that mattered.

"Amelia!" Zelgadis yelled as if he no longer felt the pain. Sherra smiled at him widely enjoying his anguish, fear, and sadness. The hint of sadness was the best part. However, even though she loved the taste of it, she had to leave it behind. There was much more pressing matters to attend to.

"Let's go, Princess." She said quickly beginning to fade away with Amelia. The ice that held her laid abandoned. The ice around the others dissolved and Dynast appeared next to Xellos with a serious look.

"Forget them. We got we came here for." Xellos nodded to him and let go of Filia. Zelgadis raced to Xellos to attack him but without any effort Xellos blasted him back. How foolish. Did he really think he was going to hurt him?

"Where is Amelia?" Lina asked him angrily. "What have you done with her?"

"_I_ have done nothing to her." He stated proudly. He then turned to leave.

"So, you are working for Dynast, huh?" Zelgadis uttered trying to get back on his feet. Xellos shook his head. He was not working for Dynast at all.

"He and I just had similar goals." He told them as he started to seemingly walk off. "The person who gave me the orders sends his regards to the pregnant lady." He looked back for a moment at Filia. Filia held her stomach tightly. What was going on? Zanil jumped in front of her. Xellos was walking away slowly. He had no fear of them attacking him and soon was going to fade off anyway. Xellos was working with Adonis. He was therefore working with Riksfalto. Dynast and Sherra also. Everyone was turning against them.

"Look at me!" Zanil couldn't contain himself anymore. First Adonis betrays them and now Xellos? Xellos turned around slowly looking at Zanil just to humor him. The man knew this. He knew that Xellos didn't even care about him. He didn't care about the tears running down his cheeks. However, he had to do this. He had to. "My eyes, my mouth. They're the same. The same as yours. Look at the true me. Look at me from the astral plane!" Tears would not stop flowing down his cheeks. He could not stop them from falling. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. How could he look at Xellos? How could he now? "I knew. I knew the moment I saw you. How could you not notice?" Xellos' eyes widened and he couldn't find an escape. An onslaught of emotions filled his core.

"I have to go." He stated his eyes both fully opened. He phased out immediately. Everyone looked over at Zanil silently. What was all that about?

Xellos wasn't having a great time. He had just returned from a job well done. Now his mistress would be given back to him. However, he felt so unfulfilled. Adonis told him he would tell him everything. It was normal for people to not tell him the whole truth but he was smart. He should have known about Zanil from the beginning. He knew he was part monster but why didn't he think about it hard enough? He felt sick. How could this happen?

"You look troubled, Xellos." Adonis appeared behind him. Xellos made a mistake. He was so lost in his own thoughts because of the news that he didn't even sense the dragon. Adonis tightened his jaw. He didn't like Xellos like this. Letting one hand brush the monster's hair, Adonis smiled softly at him. In a way that could mean so many different things. "What's wrong?" Xellos looked off from him. He knew he meant no harm. Adonis practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

"You didn't tell me I had a son." It was all he said. He didn't even mention it with any emotion. The only emotion showed was a playful smile as if he didn't care. But he knew better and so did Adonis. Adonis exhaled sharply. He looked around frantically in fear. How did he figure it out? How did he know?

"Does it matter?" He questioned darkly. He wasn't prepared to let his plans fall short because Xellos wanted to play daddy. Xellos shook his head. A monster doesn't care about trivial things like that. It didn't matter. It would never matter. But that was a lie. It did matter. It mattered a lot to him and he didn't know why. Adonis left the room in anger. For some reason, he didn't like Xellos knowing. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

I am bored… so

Preview (with Lina narrating): In the future there will be peace between the dragons and monsters! Yeah, right! So, we went to the Katahto mountains for some answers and only got more questions! Dolphin and Milgesia? Xellos? Adonis? Dynast? What are you all thinking? Zelgadis! Chill out! We have no idea what is going on and why! Also, WHERE'S AMELIA? AND WHAT'S THIS??? NAGA??? Hey, Ayame what are you doing with her? Find out next chapter.


	7. Act IV part 1

Author note: It's me again. Thanks for the reviews. Yes, Zelgadis is a smart lad. He just gets caught in the moment.

OMG HERE IS THE POEM:

"_My friend, the fates are cruel_

_There are no dreams, no honor remains_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess" - Act IV Loveless_

* * *

"We have to go find Amelia!" Zelgadis didn't wait another second before heading in the direction the monsters had vanished. Lina grabbed his arm holding him back. There was no use in following them. It wasn't like the monsters ran to their hideout and left foot prints to follow. There was nothing to follow. They had no idea where they had gone and now wasn't the time to go boldly in to save the day. They needed answers, now!

"Let's not be rash." Lina said looking over at Zanil. The young half monster's eyes widened a little. "Explain yourself." Milgesia looked at Zanil with eyes of pity. He was way younger than Filia. To have the young have to fight grown up battles, it didn't seem fair.

"All the answers will be given once we reach our destination." He would have to remember to thank Milgesia later. Zanil distantly wished they never had to meet their destination. Peering over at Filia, his chest tightened. If there was anything he ever wanted in life, it was her. He just wanted her to stay by his side. She had given him so much of her attention. When it was the two of them at the shop, she saw him. She didn't act like his mother and ignore him for the most part. She actually saw him and loved him unconditionally. It wasn't his mother's fault for being preoccupied with her thoughts. His father selfishly had taken the hearts of everyone he loved and never once returned their feelings. Why did they all believe that he loved them? He was a monster. Monsters can NEVER love. His mother would sit by the window looking off into the distance. Waiting. Even if she had trained her children to hate the monster, she waited for his return. Zanil knew his mother hated monsters. Being one, it was just a matter of time before she begun to hate him as well. Filia never judged him. Never hid him from anyone. Never spoke of him in shame. She was everything he wanted. Now being Xellos's son, would he even have the right to stand next to her? She would begin to hate him as well. He knew it. She'd pretend to care, like his mother did but she would feel nothing but emptiness. The only one that could fill that emptiness, was her son. HER son. The one she will proudly show off in the future. The one she would do anything for. The one that would befriend Zanil in the future. Someone even Zanil had to admit was loved even by him: Adonis.

Adonis had everything but hated it all. Adonis was loved by all and always confident. He was an intelligent man. He excelled in arts and academics. He was skillful with a blade and his spells were always executed perfectly. If there was anyone Zanil wanted to be it was Adonis. His golden hair shined in the sun with a brilliance that illumination spells could never achieve. He always stood proudly and he had reason to do so. He was perfect. Perfection could always stand proud. Filia paid most of her attention to Adonis. Adonis unafraid of people's thoughts would venture with his mother to go shopping. However, Adonis loathed it. He never wanted to be with his mother. He believed she was the reason his father left him. Zanil was the complete opposite of Adonis. He knew the reason why men left their women. He knew it was all the male's fault. He knew because his father was evil. There was no good in Xellos's heart. Why focus so much love on him? Why? He looked away from Filia and sighed. It was silly. Filia was just like his mother. How long will they sit by the window and wait for a disgusting monster to return? How long would he have to watch those he love suffer because of one entity? A thing that couldn't love. A thing that was nothing more than darkness. In his thoughts, Zanil began to hate himself. It was after all, his fault that this happened. His father only kept appearing to his mother because he wanted Zanil as a tool. If Zanil was never created, his mother would have had peace. Perhaps him and Adonis could agree on that. He was a mistake.

"Mr. Zanil." Filia's voice was soothing as always. It was perfect like Adonis's. How he wished he could be a golden dragon and hold in his voice a song of beauty. How he wished he could have beautiful golden wings and scales. "I…I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong." Zanil replied. They left the conversation to that. There was nothing else to say. Everything that was needed to be said was said. In this silence, they both found peace. Milgesia directed them along a different path. They weren't going the same direction they did when they were looking for the Claire bible. This path could lead to anything. It wasn't that they didn't trust Milgesia. It was the fact that random things kept popping up and no one knew who was their friend and who was their enemy. In times like these, it was better to stay on guard all the time.

On the side of the mountain top near a large groove there was a small stone door. Lina looked at it briefly. They were on a different mountain top than before and this certainly wasn't a secret door. She looked at Milgesia after noting that there was no lock. He wouldn't really be hiding something important in this easily opened door. They entered into a cave and came towards another door. This door was large and had four square pictures etched into the side of it. Milgesia slid his hand on a combination of them and it slowly opened. There they could see the inside of an old temple. A young woman with long black hair greeted them. She looked innocent enough. Her eyes were beautiful and doe like. Her hair was in small bom boms on top and she wore a lacy dress.

"You're late." She said calmly.

"I'm deeply sorry, my lady." Milgesia bowed slightly. "We met up with some trouble."

"I know. I knew before you left that Xellos and Dynast would attack you." Milgesia gulped after being slightly shocked. So it was true. Dolphin could see through the flow of time.

"If you knew why didn't you help us!" Lina yelled. Dolphin looked at her with a neutral face.

"I didn't want to be rude to my new guest." She told them gesturing to the other side of the room. There Ayame and a busty sorceress chatted animatedly. The sorceress was wearing little to nothing and angrily shaking her head to the smiling Ayame. Apparently, they were having an argument. If they were having such, why did Ayame show no signs of anger?

"Naga!" Lina exclaimed in shock. What was she doing here? Naga looked over at the gang and huffed. She stomped over to Lina and smacked her in the face. Lina, who would never expect such a bold gesture at a time like this, fell over.

"You are the one that will have to take responsibility for losing Amelia!" She yelled and quickly snapped her head to Zelgadis. "And you! Some protector you turned out to be." As if her words were like bullets, Zelgadis placed his hands on his chest. She was right. He did nothing to save her. Ayame quickly jumped in front.

"What is done is done." He stated serenely. "I doubt she has been harmed. All we need to focus now on is getting her back." He spoke calmer than Zelgadis. He spoke with no sadness or bitterness in his tone. It was soothing to hear the voice used in such a way. However, it was unnerving to know that someone wasn't the least bit concern over the situation.

Lina, of course, was enraged. The floor beneath her was cold and dirty. It was hard not to take note of the hard marble. Her face was currently pressed against it and her hands scrapped the surface. How dare she hit her like that! Quickly, she pulled herself up to get back a Naga. Nothing was going to stop her now. She grabbed Naga and shook her.

"What's the big idea!?" She yelled. "How dare you hit a delicate lady like me!" Everyone exchange glances before Milgesia cleared his throat. Nothing happened. He tried clearing his throat again but Lina was only readying a fire ball. It was now Dolphin's turn to handle the situation. She grabbed Lina's arm which shocked the sorceress. This got Lina to stop shaking Naga who appeared to be absolutely dizzy by it. Milgesia was taken aback by Dolphin's reaction. He then cleared his throat for the third time as Dolphin came back to his side.

"If you want to know why we are all here, then I suggest we all sit down." He told the group motioning to the tea room. Gourry distantly wondered what non human's fascination with tea was. They all sat down calmly. Naga sat on the opposite side of the room than Lina. This didn't prevent Lina from glaring at the already startled sorceress. And thus the battle raged on in their eyes. Once again, Naga was losing. Ayame made sure he sat between them across from Zelgadis. Zelgadis could only observe Ayame. He watched how he sat quietly. It was almost prince like. He was graceful with every move. Why was he so perfect? It was everything he wanted to be. Ayame had the looks Zelgadis dreamed of getting back and with them an aura of perfection. Perhaps it was because Ayame was the human form he once had that Zelgadis saw it as perfection.

"Milgesia." Dolphin spoke softly. "There is a shortage of chairs." She looked up at him with worried eyes as Gourry sat in the last chair. Milgesia smiled at her softly.

"I rather like standing."

"Can we just get with the answers!" Lina demanded. "I am so tired of not knowing what the hell is going on!" Dolphin nodded. It was time to shed some light on the situation but she couldn't be the one that would do so. It was true that her eyes were able to see the future but she was not able to get the whole picture.

"It would be wiser to get the information from someone from the future." She gestured to Zanil and Ayame. Everyone looked at the two silently. They were from the future? Zanil did seem to know a lot about future events. It was all starting to make sense. Then wouldn't the golden dragon also be from the future? Naga was in complete shock. When she happed across Ayame in a cave she would have never imagined him being from the future. He only shared her a smile and spoke of who she was. Then again, he seemed very knowledgeable and calm. He knew exactly who she was and what she was doing in the cave. It was rather suspicious now that she thought about it. It was as if he knew what was to come and had no fear of it.

"I'll speak." Ayame gestured to himself. "I think Zanil has taken the limelight too much." Zanil silently thanked him and took this time to think back to what had happened. "My name is Ayame. I came on my own accord." He stopped for a moment and looked down. "In the future, there was peace for a while. Riksfalto soon showed up stronger than ever and began a new war. Many perished. It was a war between non humans but I couldn't shake the injustice of it all off." He clenched his fists and gazed off. He couldn't get upset. If he did then the worse would happen. "Zanil, Val and Adonis all went into the war."

"Val." Filia uttered in shock. Why was he there? Three men go into battle but why and what was their connection?

"Val wanted to help because his brother asked him to." Ayame clarified. Zanil's head shot up.

"Adonis." He spoke. "Adonis told him to." Suddenly the repercussions of saying who the son was hit him. He told her. He told her that the person that had been attacking her was her son. " Ms. Filia…" Filia put her hands on her stomach. That golden dragon. That golden dragon monster that fought with such strength and cruelty. That was her son. Tears fell down her cheeks. That evil man was her son. She placed her head in her hands as Lina watched her in pity. Milgesia looked down. Poor little dragon. Dolphin was keen on emotions and the wave of anguish, sadness, pity and regret hit her faster than anything ever did. She should eat her fill and enjoy it but she did not. Instead her small hand reached for Filia's in an effort to comfort her. Milgesia put his hand on Dolphin's shoulder with a soft smile to Filia. A dark lord trying to give her comfort? Filia smiled bitterly. The world was ruined and nothing would ever be fixed again. A twisted shadow of the old world was all that remained. Her life was meant to bring a cruel monster into this world and watch him destroy it. This news tasted bitter and no person especially a dark lord could ever comfort her. As if ignoring her feelings, Ayame went on.

"After Beast master Zelas was ruined, Adonis went crazy." Ayame told them. "He wouldn't even listen to me."

"You were friends then." Zelgadis interjected. Seemed both the boys were betrayed by Adonis. Zelgadis took in Ayame's words and analyzed them. He was fitting pieces to the puzzle faster than anyone else. The person he was most interested in was Ayame.

"I guess you could say that." Ayame almost whispered. "I think the reason why the Princess was abducted was because of me. Because of my father." Everyone looked around perplexed. "My father made sure Adonis couldn't be with the one he loved and I agreed with him." Zelgadis looked down. Amelia was taken because of his father? His head shot up as his mind brought the only logical conclusion.

"So, I am your father." Zelgadis confirmed. Ayame nodded silently. It was a simple thing, really. Zelgadis was a smart man and it was only logical that Ayame was his son. The family resemblance was uncanny. To get back at Zelgadis for keeping him from the one he loved, Adonis kidnapped Amelia.

"_Do you love her?" _No, stop thinking about that! Zelgadis shook his head. There were do many things he wanted to ask but couldn't get around to uttering. Questions about Ayame's mother. About Ayame's upbringing. About his cure. His cure! That was all that truly mattered wasn't it? Perhaps he finds his cure and settles down with a nice girl and raises a son. But where is the cure? Wouldn't Ayame know? After all, Ayame was from the future, he should know.

"So, do I find a cure?" Ayame looked at him surprised. Why was he surprised that Zelgadis was asking such a question? Any person could tell that he wanted freedom from the horrors of this body. He wanted to be able to go into town without hiding. To not be hunted by people or ridiculed. To not have a baby cry at the mere sight of him. To be able to love freely without shame of his appearance. Knowing that she wouldn't be horrified by his body.

"I can not tell you that." He admitted. Zelgadis jumped up and approached him as he spoke. What was stopping Ayame from telling him? There was no reason not to tell him! The sooner, the better.

"Why can't you tell me? What difference does it make?"

"Please, Mr. Zelgadis." Ayame looked off worried. What was he to tell him? Without thinking, Zelgadis's fingers found Ayame's collar and brought him up. Ayame half struggled as he found it hard to breathe. He brought his teeth down onto his cheek in an effort to suppress his emotions. The pain. Focus on the pain with no feeling. Immediately, Zanil jumped out of his seat. If it continued Ayame might break.

"Stop!" Zanil shouted upon deaf ears. "He's fragile!" Zelgadis paid him no heed and continued to yell at Ayame. He was a man possessed by the desire. The desire for normalcy. Nothing could stop him from this. A curse within a curse. His desire was blacker than any darkness.

"I am asking you a simple question! Why can't you answer?" His fingers curled tighter around the shirt collar, brushing is rocks onto Ayame's fair skin. Ayame's skin underneath those fingers was becoming red with abuse.

"Father, you are hurting me." Ayame spoke calmly. He couldn't show him any emotion. That was what infuriated Zelgadis more.

"Why are you so calm!? Why can't you show some emotion, damn you!" He then threw him on the floor. Filia put her hand to her mouth. His own son. Lina was also unable to move from her seat. No one did anything to stop this. They didn't know how to stop it. What could they do? Ayame coughed and coughed. There seemed to be no end. Zanil immediately went to his aid trying desperately to find a way to help him. Red was in his hands. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to petrify everyone in the room. Zelgadis backed up. What was wrong with him?

"He's fragile." Zanil repeated. "He is more fragile than any person here. He was born that way."

"It's ok." Ayame spoke pushing Zanil away lightly. "I just bit my cheek." He had bit into his cheek lightly but it was enough to fill his mouth with his own blood. The tiniest cut bled forever, it seemed. He was weak. Because Zelgadis threw him, he knew his body would become terribly bruised. Zelgadis stared at this fragile creature. This thing that had to be protected. His son. Ayame looked away.

"Don't treat me like a freak." He said lowly. It was in a way that Zelgadis understood. Even though Ayame looked human he was still cursed. Cursed with a body that could not work right. How did this happen? Was there a cure for it? "Stop it." Ayame told Zelgadis as if he knew what was going through the man's head. "My father wasted too many years away from me trying to find a cure for me. Searching for something like that is useless." It was there in that voice. That voice that stayed forever calm. The answer was there. Zelgadis didn't like thinking about these things. Was it futile to search for something to cure him? To cure his son? Could it be that there was no cure and just wasted years spent in vain. Zelgadis shook his head. It couldn't be. Just because one person didn't know where his cure was or how to cure it didn't mean it didn't exist! He had to keep trying. Just because he was told by people time and time again that there was no way, didn't mean that was true. What was done CAN be undone. It had to be!

"I hate to break all these family reunions but, can we get back to the princess?" Naga asked determined. Dolphin looked at her knowingly making Naga twitch in frustration. "We have to find a way to save her."

"You're really gung-ho about it." Lina stated annoyed.

"The princess is my business!"

"Why is that?"

"I…"

"Mind if I butt in?" Milgesia asked quietly. The two decided to rely on glares once again to finish their argument. Gourry didn't think anything about it. He just thought they must have eaten something badly today to be looking like that. "You can stay here for the night and gather your strength. Then we'll be able to figure out what we can do. There are many rooms in this temple and I am sure you'll find them safe and comfortable." Ayame was the first to get up and nod to him. He didn't want to stay in this room anymore. He was on the verge of showing himself completely. He couldn't do that. His father had told him to never do that. Naga walked to him with wary eyes. She would have to watch over this kid closely. He still had to keep his end of the bargain. From the future or not, he promised to help her protect the princess. How could he protect her if they were both just camping out at the temple!? They should grab one of those monsters and demand answers. Unfortunately it seemed they really did have to come up with a plan. Lina got up and decided after eating, they will get a needed rest.

"Do we even know where to start?" Lina asked before doing anything else. Everyone looked at her blankly. What were they to do? Even Zanil was without an idea. Even though they grew up together, Adonis left much of himself to mystery. Ayame sighed.

"Irises." He said softly. "The garden was full of irises." Everyone turned to look at him. Ayame stood silently not paying anyone any attention. If there was one person Adonis would never harm, never cross, and always reveal to, it was Ayame. Ayame was one of the privileged. He knew more about Adonis than perhaps Adonis himself. Zanil smiled softly. It was no secret that even he could not reach the level Ayame was on.

_Adonis was known for running away from his mother at the market place. However, it didn't become a problem until he challenged himself to jump over the seyrune castle wall. He frequently would jump onto buildings and use his learnt magic to sit on the highest peak of the town. He wanted to see everything. For a dragon, a silly wall was nothing. He climbed atop easily and jumped over ready to cause mischief. He would have also. The royal family would have been completely at a loss at the damage one dragon child could do. That was if he didn't fall into a flower bed and was the cause of a cry from the tiny caretaker of it. The guards yelled that there was an intruder. Adonis looked at the care taker and voiced a short apology. He had to get out of there. The child said nothing but stared at the mangled beauties. Adonis taking this as anger decided to leave sooner than later. He was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. A small iris was picked from the disheveled bed of crushed flowers. The tiny porcelain hand held it out as the guards came. A soft smile was behind it. Adonis's mother always told him to not receive without giving. He leaned over and gave the long haired caretaker a kiss on the cheek. To him, she appeared to blush beautifully and ran off to distract the guards. She wore white and had light colored hair. Her eyes were just like the flower. That was the day a nine year old learned the value of love and a six year old learned about friends. _

Amelia opened her eyes as a sweet fragrance hit her nose. Looking to her side, a beautiful flower sat in a pot. It's color was a lighter shade of purple/blue. It could have been both of those colors if you looked at it in the right light. It reminded her a lot of the eyes of someone she knew. Its petals were opened wide as if wanting to embrace her. It was the only thing she focused on at that moment. She lifted herself up from the bed. Its silk sheets slid down from her form gently as she reached to touch the plant.

"Hold on there." Adonis's voice sliced through the silence. "Blood irises are very fragile to the touch. Like the color?" He walked into the white room, barren of decorations or other furniture. There was only one solitary window but it was only big enough to bring light to the flower. "I made it myself. It was between a purple blood iris and a white one. The white ones are very rare." He took this time to sit on the bed softly. Amelia immediately recoiled into a corner of the bed. Adonis smiled softly. Such a skittish creature he had captured. "Want to hear a story about the iris?" There had to be an exit. Amelia's eyes darted around frantically. She had to get back to her friends. She had to get out of there. Adonis didn't wait for her to respond and went on. "There was once a beautiful princess who loved a man who would always travel in search of something." Suddenly, Amelia's frantic heart felt as if it had stopped. Those words. Why did it seem so familiar. The situation. Was it hers? Adonis stretched his arms and breathed in. "She would always look out the window waiting for him." Her eyes peered down. Was she waiting? It was just normal to think about a comrade, wasn't it? "One day, he came back with a beautiful blood iris. White in color. It was from one of his journeys in the outer world. One of the rare types." Peering up at her face, Adonis noted that she was interested in his story now. She had moved closer to him and was no longer shielding herself from him. "It reminds me of you, he told her. No, she replied. It reminds me of you. Now tell me, what does that flower remind you of?" Amelia took another look at the flower. She knew who it reminded her of but she wasn't about to say it. "How long do you want to wait for that flower, princess, knowing that he will just leave after he hands it to you?" Her expression spoke more words than her mouth ever could. Heartache. Was her love futile? Was there even a hope for it? Adonis lifted his hand to caress her cheek. She recoiled immediately leaving him to retract his hand. How could he get her to see him and no one else? Sighing, he jumped up off the bed. Her frightened eyes watched his every movement. Her senses were heightened and her heart was beating so fast. What was he trying to do? Leaving her with her thoughts, Adonis exited and closed the door. A loud click let her know that she had been locked inside. She sighed. Blood iris. She never heard a flower with that name. It seemed dangerous but beautiful.

Riksfalto happened to pass the door while Adonis stood by it. She looked at him confused.

"Tending to your flowers?" She asked in a mocked tone. Adonis smiled.

"There is only one in my heart." He told her referring to the single flower he cherished. The general rolled her eyes.

"Blood irises?" Xellos chimed in out of nowhere. Riksfalto felt as if her soul leaped from her body. Turning around she looked at him with rage. It only worsen when she noticed him smiling back.

"Could you refrain from doing that?" Riksfalto growled. Xellos remained un-phased.

"I only take orders from the dragon." Xellos happily informed her. It was perhaps the best order he ever got from his mistress. In this way, he got to annoy the crap out of Riksfalto and she could do nothing about it. That always made his day. No person could ever fathom the delight he got from doing that. Riksfalto was strangely easily irritated. It reminded him of someone. Without another word, Riksfalto walked away from the two.

"Good job, Xellos." Adonis said with a small pat on Xellos's head. It was like a master thanking his dog for barking away an intruder. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I was studying up on blood irises." Xellos admitted peering at Adonis with a predatory look. Adonis once again seemed unaffected by his gaze. He shrugged off the minor inconvenience and looked off.

"Now, why would a monster study flowers?" Adonis questioned hinting at nothing. He was good at hiding his motives but Xellos was a master at it. He was also a master at knowing when someone was affected by his words. This made reading Adonis easy. To the untrained eye he seemed not caring. However, to Xellos, he could feel the anger emitting from him.

"Something I decided to do next to morning glories."

"What?"

"Anyway, I couldn't find much about them." Xellos hurriedly told him. This coaxed a breath of relief from Adonis. "Well, not under the common name we use. The common name that the locals call it is much different. I found lots about it there." Adonis tightened his jaw and sent a glare that filled Xellos's soul with familiarity. He only remembered once being glared at like that and it wasn't by Filia. "Don't reveal your weaknesses to others." With that he left.

Adonis was at a loss. What could he do? Everything he ever wanted have been taken from him. When he was little his father only cared about his duties. Never even looked at him. Adonis had no father. Zanil had a father that was more like a boss but Adonis had none. He wasn't even viewed as a subordinate. Which he would have gladly switch places with Zanil. Zanil hated Xellos. Why? Xellos was everything to Adonis.

"_Come on, Adonis!" Val called to his little brother. It was one of those rare times that Adonis wasn't playing with Zanil. Zanil had locked himself in his room and said he wouldn't come out until evil was gone. Adonis didn't understand what he meant. He could sense no evil. Val climbed up a tree and taunted Adonis. That was rude! Adonis no matter how small he was, was never going to take that from his brother. He began to climb up the tree. He was only 5 years old and that was in human years! He aged like a human for that part. Dragons mature fast but after "maturity" (usually this indicates sexual maturity) they age slowly. His small hands couldn't grasp well and human form was still something he couldn't master well either. Quickly he found himself falling. The ground was nearing more each second. Closing his eyes he braced for impact but found that he had hit nothing. Looking up, a violet haired man smiled down at him._

"_Little dragon, be careful." He told him softly. "We can't have you killing yourself now." Xellos. Adonis smiled brightly. Xellos wasn't an evil man at all. Hugging the monster, Adonis felt at peace._

Adonis smiled softly. Xellos was the only guy who understood him much to his mother's disgust. She would always pick a fight with him. For what reasons, Adonis couldn't remember. _"Stay away from my children"_ She would always say. _"Go find ones of your own"_ Zanil. That's why Zanil had to leave the village. It was her fault. He use to hate his mother. Looking at the spot that Xellos once occupied, he sighed. He use to hate her so much.

"Mother, Zanil, Val…" Adonis muttered the names of those he couldn't stop thinking about. They were everything to him. They made him happy no matter what but that wasn't enough. All of them were betrayed by him. It was better this way. It was all for the greater good. "Forgive me." His mind then drifted from his family. From his friends in the village from everything. It went back into a garden. His secret place where his mind wandered at times of stress. Even in this secret place his memories still reached him. His most painful ones had ways of sneaking in regardless.

In his memory, he could see a young Ayame with his head in his hands. Just his back and nothing else. His shoulders shaking up and down as he small sobs were barely heard.

"Ayame, please, forgive me."

* * *

I like this:

Preview (with Lina narrating): Amelia! Amelia! Where are you!? What? Dynast, what do you want? Helping us? What happened to being our enemy? Also, looks like we are into another father son reunion monster style. Zanil don't put down your guard! Zel just apologize to Ayame. What? A kiss? Amelia!!! Ayame!? Adonis????!!! Wait! Forbidden love!? Now that's something fan girls talk about!

Author: At the end of this, I thought to myself. Did I reveal too much of Ayame? I know it's fast pace and all but I feel like it's rushing. Do you? Also, if there are any grammar mistakes, do tell me. This quietness about it isn't helping my writing. I do go back and read after I post and I find some now and then. Any thoughts about how you interpret the story or how you think it will end please leave me. It helps to know if I am confusing the reader or not. Any suggestions on my writing style will also benefit me greatly. Thank you.

P.S: I decided to warn you and forgo the suspense. There is some questionable feelings for other dudes in the fic. You've been getting a taste of that. To ease your pain, I will reveal that none of the main characters are gay or support gays. Well, Xellos is enigmatic about it so he doesn't count. Zanil is not gay. Adonis...You can kind of tell where his lie. Ayame has no preference.


	8. Act IV part 2

I had written a long, entire chapter. However, my parents deleted it after overriding it with another document. Needless to say, I was not pleased.

I remember the basic concept of the chapter but this chapter will not be like the original one I had in mind.

Oh, and get this. I rewrote three pages and my computer blips out and I lost all of that. There is no justice!

* * *

Here is the poem for the chapter: (It's like the word of the day)

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment,

to find the end of the journey

In my own salvationAnd your eternal slumber"

* * *

The sun couldn't reach them in the hidden temple. The only light that there was came from the large stain glass window in the foyer. Dolphin stretched her small hand towards the light. The light distorted on impact. Rays of light escaped her hand through the gaps between her fingers. She could not stop the light. Even if she straightened her hand, the light went around her hand. She could not stop it from shining. Behind her hand a darkness grew. The shadows of her fingers engulfed her arm. Light creating darkness. Dolphin tried to close her hand and bring it to her. Upon opening her hand, she found that she had failed in catching the light. Throwing her hand back to the light, she tried again. A bigger hand touched her wrist softly. The light shined off the pale hand. There she found her light. Something she could catch. She immediately ceased the hand.

"Ah." Milgesia spoke in surprise. "I was merely curious." Dolphin did not let go of his hand. She held it in her hand in silence. She was a dark lord trapped with a golden dragon. She hated them so much. Even now, the burning hatred in her chest would not cease. She could destroy him so easily. It would bring her pleasure but not happiness. Dolphin was sick of living in an endless cycle. After receiving information of Dark Star, she realized how lucky Gods were. Gods were the direct opposites of Monsters. The dragons of course show an array of emotions but they were not gods. She heard that the god's felt pain, anger and hatred. How can the gods feel that and Dolphin had yet to feel happiness? Was it because of the god's purity that they could feel what ever emotion they wanted freely? Was it a monster's fate to always feel empty? She felt hatred, rage and lust but there was nothing more. Maybe some amusement and delight but it never filled her. Looking at the hand she held, she realized what she must do. She will not kill this dragon. She had to conquer this herself. Break the cycle and destroy her pain. She decided the first step was to let this abhorrent thing coexist with her.

"My lady." Milgesia had slight apprehension in his voice. "You're squeezing to hard." Dolphin let go of his hand and looked at her own. Milgesia was lost for words. If he didn't know better, he would have said she resembled an innocent child. However, he knew what he was dealing with. The dark lord did not pay him any heed. Monster's lived to destroy and create chaos. They feed off the bad emotions of others just as the gods feed off the good emotions of others. Overly good emotions could harm a Monster. However, in theory, if a god could hate a monster could love. It was a ridiculous thought since Monsters wouldn't even know how. Even if you had that potential, it didn't mean you necessarily used it. It takes very little to learn to hate someone but it takes too much effort to learn to love. Monsters, also, have no concept of love. If they find something they fancy, they tended to torture it and inevitably kill it. If a monster by some sort of miracle fell in love and received love in return, Dolphin was sure it would kill him. If two monsters fell in love they might die just by looking at each other. The dark lord had to stifle a laugh. That was utterly amusing. Perhaps, she should make two do such, just for her own amusement. Then again, it would be incomprehensible how two monsters would even get to that state. No monster has ever allowed themselves to feel much of anything. They were too suspicious of others. Everything was in their best interest. They would never care about another, unless it dealt with their plans. A soft sigh left her lips. Perhaps it is useless trying to feel something that you know not of.

Milgesia watched her looking for any sign of what she was thinking. Of course, she was a monster and did not necessarily have to show her emotions on her face. They say that Dolphin is unstable. They say that she is crazy. However, Milgesia had yet to see anything but a fragile woman who was lost and confused. Then again, monsters didn't even have genders so that would be an erroneous assumption. She also was certainly not fragile. The golden dragon placed one hand on her shoulder. She felt cold. However, this body was not real so there was no reason to be concerned. The small framed lord took Milgesia's hand back in hers. Did she want to destroy this dragon? He had done nothing adverse to her. He was doing everything according to plan. She placed his hand against her cheek and he immediately recoiled. It was to be expected. No one wanted to be touched by a monster. There was no hatred in him. Dolphin sighed. It didn't matter even if there was.

She just wanted to feel happiness. Others seemed to enjoy it. Perhaps she could enjoy it as well. It would be a step to break the cycle. If monsters could feel. But for now they remain empty. Their emptiness drives them. There is no reason to cling to life when life is nothing but pain. There is no reason to not destroy the world if there is nothing that you can cherish. Destroy everything. Destroy yourself. Dolphin was strange. She clung to life. She didn't want to be ruined. She wanted to leave her mark in the world first. However, if she is unable to feel any good emotions by the end of this journey, she will have no choice. Her only liberator would be to be ruined. And if she was going to leave, the world might as well go with her. She hated how they can live happily without her. She hated everything. It would bring her satisfaction. Dolphin had a dark smile on her face as she thought about it. She made no effort to not allow her projection to show it. Her company noticed it right away. He moved his face closer to her to inspect. Dolphin's eyes locked with his and she immediately gasped in shock. Milgesia began to laugh.

"I was a little uncertain about you, at first." He told her between chuckles. "But your reaction was simply perfect." The dark lord began to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time; embarrassment. She hid it well. Her projection only showed a straight face. However, she knew had it been a real body, she would be blushing all over. How could she let herself become that relaxed around a dragon!

"The others have awaken so it would best if you join us in the tea room." He told her before turning his back and walking away. Dolphin gave the window one last look before following him. As he walked from her his golden hair moved slightly on his back. Dolphin distantly wondered if her hair did the same. She focused on it to make sure that her hair would move just as nicely. She wanted to look graceful too. Perhaps by imitation, she might be able to unlock the secrets.

Suddenly an ice spike forced its way between the two. Milgesia immediately rushed to Dolphin's side. Out of nowhere, Sherra materialized. She look straight at Dolphin with a cat like grin. The dark lord didn't know what to think.

"My master has taken an interest in a golden dragon." For some reason unknown to the other two, Dolphin placed herself in front of Milgesia. The gold looked at her confused. Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? For peace he would die gladly. Dolphin, of course, couldn't have him die. Not yet, at least. Sherra giggled a bit. "Not that dragon, the female." Dolphin looked at Milgesia.

"It doesn't concern us. Don't go to protect her." She demanded in a cold tone. "You stay with me." The golden dragon didn't know what to say. Was Dolphin planning something as well? Who can he trust? Who was he to protect?

"_Please, in order to save our world, protect Deep Sea Dolphin"_

His hands were bound by a promise he made to a half golden dragon.

Filia walked down the hall towards the tea room. She had just woken up! No one even tried to wake her up. Now, she was late. She was sure that the others were already awaiting her company in the tea room. Why did they just let her sleep for so long? It was true that she was feeling exhausted the night before but there was no reason to treat her differently. Her hand found its place on her stomach. She stopped walking as she slowly began to remember. She had to be treated differently now. She had another little one on the way. A little egg being formed inside her. She didn't know when it was placed in her, so there was no way of knowing when she would lay her egg. Looking down at her stomach, her eyes widened. How did she become so big in such a short amount of time. It must be a big egg she was holding! Dragon eggs were usually the size of a small melon but her stomach was as if a watermelon was there. How did that happen overnight? She knew that in dragon form it wouldn't show at all but she was still having a hard time keeping human form. Her egg couldn't magically disappear. Maybe it was a large and healthy baby. She could only hope. Her eyes went down as she remembered the face of the golden dragon that attacked them; her son. She hugged her stomach. How could she know where she had gone wrong if she hadn't even laid the egg? Was she a horrible mother? Fear struck her. Could she ever be a good mother? Suddenly a chill raced across her body as she found herself unable to move. A hand went on her mouth and she was unable to react quickly enough before she was teleported away. Where was she going? Were they here to harm her and her child? She looked around her new surroundings only to find trees. Turning she saw Sherra disappear from her sight.

"What do you want from me!" She screamed fruitlessly. Sherra was already gone. A twig snapped behind her. Was this person the one that would kill her? She prepared herself for the worst. She felt something on her shoulder and immediately tensed up.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I expected." The voice sounded disappointed. Soon after the words were spoken, Filia was turned around. "You can open your eyes. No one is going to hurt you, little one." When she opened her eyes, they were met by Dynast's eyes. She knew he had attacked them earlier. She wasn't sure what this creature was up to. Dynast brushed her hair out of her face in a mockingly gentle way. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you. You are too interesting." Filia immediately cringed. She went to push him away and yell at him but she hesitated. He was a dark lord. He was much more powerful than Xellos. Fear suddenly struck her. "Hey, why are you afraid?"

"I thought you would appreciate the taste of fear." She lashed out impulsively. Quickly she slapped her mouth and held it close. How could she lash out at Dynast of all people? She was in no position to irritate him.

"I don't appreciate your fear, at the moment. I'm full already." He sighed and looked away. "Do you think that we only eat all day? What gluttons you believe we are." Filia stared at him in almost disbelief. What he said made some sense. How could something eat all day? However, he could just be messing with her mind. All that she has ever known was that monsters always wanted to feed on bad emotions. "Never mind." Dynast broke through her thoughts. "There is no getting to you." He his hand on his temple. Was he annoyed? Unhappy? Disappointed? Filia didn't know what kind of range of emotions monsters had. The dark lord found a suitable log not so far from the area he was standing. He walked calmly over to it and sat down. He then placed his hand next to him and tapped the log gently. Filia shook her head. She didn't want to sit next to him. Especially if it was going to be on a rather short log. "Please, little one." He spoke in his eerily calm voice once more. "Let's not stress the baby." She weighed her options silently. She was quite tired and if he was going to do something to her, she was powerless. There was no way she could fight him without a horrible outcome. Slowly, she sat next to him. Dynast smiled softly. It was strange seeing that expression on a monster. "You're human form is rather soft." He mentioned as his hands found themselves playing with a strand of her hair. Filia immediately recoiled.

"You're form is cold." She tried to speak as normally as possible. Dynast began to laugh.

"I can change that, it isn't real." He informed her. Filia nodded letting him know she understood that fact. He was being overly friendly, it was unnerving. "Let me get to the point. I want to help you." Filia turned to look at him in shock. Wasn't he the one who attacked them? Wasn't he on the bad guy's team?

"Don't you work with Xellos?" Dynast began to laugh again. This time it wasn't as cheery as the last laugh. It was kind of sarcastic and dark. Filia didn't like the chills it gave her.

"Oh, I got what I want. He's useless to me now." He moved a bit closer to Filia with a dark grin on his face. "However, you are very useful to me." Filia's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Princess Amelia is being held in a tall black tower, west of the mountains." He informed her rather quickly. "Don't disappoint me, little one." With that he disappeared.

"Wait, I don't even know what you want!" Filia frantically looked around for him. Sherra appeared behind her.

"He'd rather not waste time talking to you." She told her in a emotionless voice. "We don't have time to waste. Do what you will. Fail and you'll probably die." A smile graced her face as she thought about Filia dying. The golden dragon looked at her in fear. How could that thought bring her so much pleasure? Filia hadn't been so scared in her entire life. She felt she could die of fright. What was to become of her? What if she failed? She didn't even know what she was supposed to do! "Time to go back." Sherra roughly grabbed Filia's arm and pulled her up. "Why is he interested in you anyway." It was muttered but Filia heard it. She wondered why he was interested as well. She also wondered how dangerous this situation might be. However, she had to save Amelia but at what cost? Was she going to run into a trap? Was Dynast only "helping" her in order to catch her in this trap? It wouldn't be unlike monsters to do such things. It was in their nature. There was no reason to trust a monster. She didn't trust him at all but she wanted to. Why she felt that way was a mystery to her.

Adonis looked through the different books he had accumulated in his library. He was trying to understand what was going on. Flipping through each page only made him more confused.

"Magical fusion? Isolation of emotions?" Xellos smiled at Adonis's flustered reaction. The gold put those notes in particular at the bottom of his research pile. "Planning on something?" Usually people caught sneaking around with things would be nervous and awkward. However, Adonis was nothing like this. He merely smiled back at Xellos is a knowingly way. It seemed all too familiar.

"Who was your father?" Xellos found himself asking. He didn't know why he wanted to know. Who his father was had nothing to do with him. After all, the task at hand was all that mattered. Doing what he had to do, was all he needed. Adonis simply shook his head and gave a few plans to Xellos.

"Want to try this out?" He asked in a highly amused tone. "On the princess?" His enthusiasm was not quite like his mother's. He must have gotten it from his father. Xellos started to think to himself. Who could be his father? How could Filia just be miraculously pregnant? It didn't make any sense.

"I asked you a question but if you don't want to play with her, I understand." Adonis spoke in an overly playful manner. Xellos looked at him with a smile. What a strange child. He was a golden dragon but his humor was morbid. For some reason he had evil tendencies. It was nothing like Zanil. Zanil was supposed to be Xellos's son. It wasn't hard to see the resemblance of their forms but he acted nothing like a monster. He was too pure to be a monster. How could that be created by him?

"I'm just trying to get things straight. I'm the father of Zanil." Xellos spoke. "I don't see how that is possible. Monsters don't mate. Zanil is not a complete monster, I'm sure of it."

"You are smart." Adonis spoke. "But I wasn't asking you about Zanil. I was asking you about Amelia." Xellos smiled.

"I like how you try not to give anything away. But you always seem to." Xellos smiled knowingly. It was strange how emotionless Adonis remained. Here he was left open to attack and yet Xellos could sense nothing from him. A wave of amusement hit him as he noticed the golden dragon looking at him.

"If you knew the truth you wouldn't be smiling." Adonis smiled back in the same exact manner as Xellos had before. "Let's get back to business. She would have to follow everything I say. It would be easier for me to have her complete her role. If we are going to gain that ex-general's trust." Xellos smiled in a strange manner.

"Of course. You're the boss."


End file.
